Broken
by draconisX23
Summary: She lost her parent's. She's broken. But what happens if the one who broke her heart and soul is also the one who's going to fix it? "Draco Malfoy. You murdered my parents. I will kill you" "I didn't kill anyone!" Draco said "And you know what? It kills me whenever you hated me and make me admit things I never did! You're the murderer Granger! You're killing me.slowly.painfully."
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Only the plot. Everything you acknowledge is thanks to J.K Rowling. :) This is my very first story so be nice with the reviews. lol. :D I'm a great DraMione fan and been reading DraMione Fics for quite a long time. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione stares at the gleaming red Hogwarts Express train. She stares for a good 10 minutes now not knowing exactly what to do. Just stare. Unblinking. Well, that's new for everyone. Hermione Granger never caught herself off-guard let alone never know what to do. She always knew what to do. She's the know-it-all-bushy-hair-Granger that keeps a color-coded schedule of her for the whole year.

She never thought that she's having a chance to go back at Hogwarts let alone have the chance to finish her studies. After the defeat of Voldemort, everyone was celebrating, happily singing and dancing to rejoice the fall of the darkest wizard known in the magical world. Everyone was. Except for a certain Hermione Granger. She's mourning. Crying her heart out. She had done everything to protect them but the fate was always playing with her. Merlin knows how she Oblivated her parents just to hide them from Voldemort. But the odds exactly aren't in her favor. As always, the fate never favored her. The consequences and burden she carried during that time letting her parents live without them the knowledge of having a daughter tears her heart and soul every time.

"_It's for their own good. One day they will understand."_ She always keeps that in her mind. But how are they going to understand now? They're not even here anymore to greet and be proud of their daughter for the role she played just to defeat the Dark Lord and preserve a brighter and safer future for everyone. They're gone. They're gone to a place where she cannot reach them. I place where she cannot reach by just riding a bus. A place where they cannot hear her even if she screamed her lungs loud. There's no chance of getting there. No chance and it break her heart knowing that there's nothing she can do to have her parents back.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Deep in her thought that she didn't hear Ginny approach her.

She just shrugged her shoulder and give her a half smile that didn't reach her eyes afraid that by answering the red hair Weasley beside her, she'll broke down and cry her heart out again. She's been like that for 3 months. Crying, locking herself away from her friends, refusing to talk, refusing to take medications and even refusing to eat. In short she's refusing to live her life. And after a good 30 minutes screaming and lecturing she got from Ron and Harry, she'd learn to compose herself and live her life again.

"_Who are you?! Give Hermione back to us!" A very furious Ron screamed at her after she refused to join them during dinner for the nth time. They're in the Burrow after Mrs. Weasley insisted that she should stay with them after everything that happens._

"_Hermione, you're not the only one that experiencing lost!" It's Harry this time but as usual she just stares at them wide eyes as if they're growing pink horns in their heads. "Everyone did Hermione! Everyone did! So get your lazy arse down there because everyone is worried about you!"_

"_Look at yourself! The Hermione we all know is strong! Not weak! Not the one who locks herself to the whole world and refused to acknowledged everyone including her so-called friends! Including my parents you called your second parents." Ron retorted back to her very red faced matching his hair._

_At the mention of the word parents, Hermione lose it. "I lost my parents! You don't know how it feels! You don't know - "_

"_Of course we know it Hermione! We lost Fred! Harry lost his parents also when he's still a baby but you! You're lucky enough to know your parents and live with them for a long time."_

_That statement has taken her aback. They sat in silence for a short time until Harry speaks. "Ron's right Hermione. It's been bloody 3 months. I'm not saying that you should let go of them but at least try to move on."_

_Ron trusts to her hand a mirror. "Look at you." And she resists the urge to yelp at her state. Her hair bushier than ever for lack of bath. Dark circles forming in her eyes for too much crying and lack of sleep and she's thinner than she can ever recall. "Not liking what you're seeing right? Come' on Hermione. Cheer up! Sulking is not doing you any good. Where's our pretty/intelligent/bossy Hermione?"_

_Hermione smiles at that. Knowing that she is still being loved and cared. It's awful of her to shut them away from her._

"_So? Dinners ready. You're coming right?" Harry offered his hand to her smiling._

_She forced a smile and nodded her head. "Sure. But after I take a bath."_

_So that's the start and little by little she learns to compose herself again with the help of her friends of course._

"I'm alright Gin." Hermione answered. "I'm just so glad to be back."

"Hermione, Ginny! Come on. We save you a seat" Harry called to them already inside the train.

They made their way through the train entrance until Hermione stops. Hot bloods make its way through her head the moment she saw a tall Hogwarts student with a mop of blonde head he called his hair. Anger filled her temple and she fights the urge to reach for her wand. He's staring at her. An amuse expression etched in his face. She didn't quite place that reaction. Hard-gray eyes. Emotionless. Blank. Staring at her. But there's a simple thought that's forming in her head.

"_Draco Malfoy. You murdered my parents. Now, I will kill you."_

* * *

_Authors Note: So what do you think? Should I continue this story? Chapter 2 is up.. Let me know what you think. See that lovely review button down there? Just click it.. Review? Pretty please..?  
_


	2. Chaos at Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer:** All the characters belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. :)_

* * *

**Chaos at the Hogwarts Express**

"I can't believe it! How can Professor Mcgonagall let that happen! I'm going to talk to her first-hand after we reach Hogwarts. For Merlin's sake! He's a bloody death-eater! He's a murderer! He killed – my parents." There's a designated train compartment for the returning 8th year students and the moment the door closed its Hermione's voice that can be heard. All returning 8th years just stare at her afraid that if they try to calm her down, she'll hex them. Of course! She's a war heroine. The brain of the Golden Trio. And just her presence gives them the creeps given the state she's in right now.

"And I can hear you Granger, you know?" Here comes the voice of Draco Malfoy. Sitting at a secluded corner sounding very bored.

"Merlin please.! And he found his voice. Why doesn't he just shut his foul-evil-mouth! Please kill him now before I do it myself!"

"Hermione – "

"Harry Potter! You're not going to take his side again! It's enough that you acted as his witness in his trial but this time I'm not going to allow that. You understand?! I don't bloody care if his mother lied to Voldemort saying that you're dead when you're not."

Everyone flinch at the word. "What?! Still afraid of the evil-ass Voldemort?! He's dead for crying out loud! Harry Potter, you're not taking his side. Understand?"

"Herm – "

"Understand?!"

"Hermione!" Harry had enough. "You will calm down and listen to me this instant! Do you think they will allow him to go back to Hogwarts if he convicted a crime?"

"Oh please?! So killing muggles including my parents is not a crime then?!"

This time Ron found his voice. "There's no evidence that support such theory Hermione."

"Ronald! The evidence is weak!"

"No Hermione! You're just blinded by your anger to see the truth. And they say you're the smart one."

Hermione's eyes scan the room. Harry, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Parvati, Neville, Lavender, Ginny, Malfoy and herself. Ten returning 8th year students. "Lavender! Your parents have been killed right?" Lavender just nodded her head. "Then why are you all so calm? It's their fault. They're lot –"

"Death-eaters, Granger. We were called Death-eaters."

"Shut it Malfoy! Next time I hear you speak you'll gonna regret you're being born that you're going to beg me to drag you to Azkaban instead! You'll be happy there! You'll be reunited with your Father! To your murderer friends! You-foul-evil-little-cockroach!" Hermione said through gritted-teeth. Her anger is so much everyone's afraid that even her friends cannot handle her.

Ginny stand this time making her way to Hermione. "Let's get you out of here first Hermione. I think you need some air – "

"No Ginny! I'll stay here until I get my revenge!"

"It's not his fault Granger." It's Blaise that speak. "Having a Father like Lucius automatically got you a ticket to Azkaban. Being raised with muggle prejudices and hatred and a great follower of the Dark Lord. It's not his fault. Potter, Weasley, a little help will do here you know? Try to calm her down. Breathe Granger."

"No one asked your opinion Zabini."

Malfoy face her and for a few seconds, they're eyes lock. Gray meeting a very furious brown. Until Draco broke the contact and said "I thought you're the one who's going to be understanding in matters like this Granger. But according to what I'm seeing, Potty and Weasel seems to get it faster than you."

"Shut up Ferret!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"And here they say you're the smart one Granger."

No one notice Hermione waving her wand until they feel a force throwing them out of the compartment. Lavender and Luna stumble and landed face first outside the compartment door. They hear a click and the door locked leaving a very angry Hermione and a smirking Malfoy inside.

The first one to speak is Neville aiding an aching arm from a bad fall. "Is it just me? Or I'm feeling someone's gonna end up in the Hospital Wing tonight?"

"Oh Merlin! Harry, Ron please call help." It's Ginny and when neither Ron nor Harry move she scream. "Now!" The two stumble to their feet and run to the corridor looking for the professor's compartment.

Wide eyes, they watch through the glass door as Hermione lifted her wand to Draco's heart. "Weaslette, tell me Granger's not planning to kill him." Blaise said.

"Let's see. She killed a dozen Death-eaters. Help round up the rest to be thrown to Azkaban. She's a bloody good Auror in the making. Plus, she's too stubborn for her own good. I'm afraid she's planning to kill him."

"Ow. Poor Draco."

* * *

_Authors Note: Let me know what you think. :) Encourage me to continue writing this. Review please. :)_


	3. Hermione's Revenge

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing. __Just the plot. :)_

* * *

**Hermione's Revenge**

Draco watched with amusement when Hermione waved her wand that sends everyone else outside the train compartment but him. And then she lifted her wand directly to his heart. He can see through the glass door that everyone's panicking but he cannot help himself to smirk at the very furious witch facing him.

"Get your wand out!" Hermione command him.

He just smirks at her.

"And wipe away that smirk on your face! Your finding it amusing aren't you? Wand!Out!Now!"

"You don't have the right to order me around Granger. I know your bossy and – Ow..!"

She cast a non-verbal spell making Draco fly to the nearest chair knocking the air out of his lungs. "I said wand out!"

"Hermione!" She heard Ginny's voice outside. "Killing him will not do you any good! You'll just going to end up in Azkaban of all places! Just cut it – !" The rest of Ginny's words are being drowned as Hermione cast a Muffliato charm on the compartment.

_I don't care. I don't care if I'm going to be locked in Azkaban. I need to get my revenge! And I'm going to get it now!_

Draco, continue wincing with pain glares at her. "What's your bloody problem, Granger?! Upset that I didn't end up in Azkaban? Well, unfortunate of you then."

There's a lump forming in her throat and she knows this feeling. At first a single tear fell from her eyes. Then followed by more tears shining her Golden Brown orbs. She hastily wipes her eyes and stare daggers at him. "You killed my parents, didn't you?" She asked him angrily fresh tears rolling down her face.

"What makes you think that? And how dare you accuse me! You don't have any evidence – "

"I was there! I saw it! You were there also with your father! And that crazy Bellatrix! I arrived at my parent's house a minute late. I don't know who cast it but the last flecks of green lights – I saw it! So stop talking about fucking evidence! Because it's here." She said pointing at her right temple. "It's forever etched in my mind that gives me nightmares every night! The image of my parents screaming my name. Asking me to run and save myself instead! I have saved many lives, but I cannot save the lives of the two people I treasured the most!" She is crying really hard now. Every word she said is full with venom that makes him flinch.

"Do you think the Ministry didn't investigate that crime?! Do you think I am the one who killed them?! The one who cast the spell?! Well open your eyes Granger! I'm not supposed to be here if I happen to kill someone!"

"Just answer me! Stupefy!"

But Draco already knew what's coming so he easily deflected her spell by a powerful shield charm that knocked Hermione on her feet.

Through the thick transparent wall that separates them, they stare at each other. Hermione crying from the other side and Draco breathing heavily from the other side. She didn't notice the thick red blood on her right temple due to the impact of Malfoy's Protego charm. At the sight of it, Draco's eyes widen and for a brief second, Hermione notice a worried expression on his eyes but it's long gone before she have the chance to study it.

He lifted the charm and he come rushing to Hermione's side before she collapsed and fell to his arms unconscious.

"What's happening here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked the gawping 8th year students outside their designated train compartment. Ron and Harry jogging behind her. "Well, care to explain what happen – " The rest of her words cut in her throat as she saw the scene before her eyes.

She lifted the charm around and come rushing inside. "Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy? What happened?"

Draco has a hard time finding his voice. He's too preoccupied by the limp body in her arms. Granger's body. He's holding her. He knew the consequences of this act. If she's conscious right now he is pretty sure that Granger will going to kill him for just touching her.

"Malfoy, what did you do to her?!" Ron demands.

"I – I didn't – "

"We should be worried about Hermione first." Everyone turn to look at Luna. Her airy voice never fails to lighten the mood around her. She knelled beside Professor Mcgonagall. "Don't worry everyone, she's alive. I can see Nargles floating above her head."

"What the hell is Nargles? Ow – !" asked Blaise but cut by Ginny's elbow making contact on his ribs.

" Malfoy, don't tell me you hex her?" Harry asked.

Draco is still unable to answer so he trusts Hermione's body to Ron's arms. He doesn't like the warm feeling on his stomach the longer he holds Hermione and made contact to his skin.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked for the second time.

This is the very first time he's been thankful when the She-Weasley answers the question at hand.

"Shut it Ron! It's not Malfoy's fault. All he did is defending himself from Hermione's rage. He never throw hex at her." She looks at Hermione's face and then releases a very deep sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid Hermione is still broken. She still didn't recover from her lost."

You can feel the sadness in the air. Looking at Hermione's face, it always brings hope, strength. Always. But now all they can see is mourning, weakness, sadness. Losing her parents. That's the new Voldemort in her life. Professor Mcgonagall broke the intense sadness. "Very well. Mr Weasley, will you be kind enough to bring Hermione on the Professors compartment. Mr Malfoy, are you hurt?" He just shakes his head no. "All of you, fix this mess and get inside your compartment. And I refuse to acknowledge anymore misbehaving. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nods and Ron exits the door with Hermione in his arms while Draco still following them with his eyes. He never see someone so sad. So broken.

* * *

_Author's Note: Chapter 3 is done. So.. how was it? Tell me what you think. .Review. :)_


	4. She Had Gone Mad

_Disclaimer: How I wish I own it. But it's not mine. Only the plot is my work.  
_

_I'm going to take this chance to thank the 3 very first follower of my story. keish, luvsbooks412, voiceofmelodies.. Thank you.. Thank you.. You'll going to leave a review next time, right? Thanks again.. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

**She Had Gone Mad  
**

Who would have thought that her final year at Hogwarts is going to start like this? She opens her eyes and look around. White room, white bed, white curtains. She's definitely in the Hospital Wing. She ends up at the hospital wing that night with an aching temple. She feels the bandage around her head and sigh. Hospital wing – of all places! She has planned to visit the library the moment they reach Hogwarts. She missed the Sorting and the opening Ceremony of her final year at Hogwarts and it's all Draco-Bloody-Malfoy's fault.

"_I'll get my revenge next time! I will crush his face with my own hands then feed his body to the Giant Squid! Balding his head is also a good idea. I will definitely cut his blonde hair then stuff it to his mouth until he chocked and lose the ability to speak! How dare he – " _

"Feeling better Hermione?" She almost jumps in shock when Ginny Weasley speaks interrupting her evil plans to kill Malfoy.

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"What?!" answered the red-hair Weasley.

"Next time you do that again I'm going to – "

"And next time you call me my real name I will bloody make all your books disappear to place only Merlin knows where!" Ginny retorted back to her.

Hermione's eyes widen in horror. "You will not do such thing."

Ginny smiles at her. "I won't. I'm just worried about you because the moment you open your eyes, you've been staring at the ceiling for 15 minutes. I'm starting to think you're having amnesia or something, but that didn't give you the right to call me Ginevra! Only my mother call me that and you're definitely not my mother!"

She gives a small laugh. "I'm sorry Gin. You startled me while I'm on my deep thought that's why it slips."

"Apology accepted. So, what are you thinking then?"

"Evil plans to kill Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "Any suggestions? How to kill the ferret slowly and painfully."

"Err – " Ginny precisely know how to not disagree with Hermione on moment like this. "No."

"That's unfortunate. It's ok. I'll come up with a good idea."

"Hermione, you're actually planning to kill him?"

"Yes Ginny. He's going to pay for his crime. I will crush him with my bare hands." Hermione answered. And Ginny thought she saw a red flicker in her eyes when she said that. _Scary._

Ginny look at her, mouth slightly apart. Wide eyes and she just shook her head – _This girl is crazy. Hermione's gone mad._

* * *

Hermione is being released to Hospital wing early that morning with Ginny, and together they make their way to their dormitories. 8th years has been given their own dorm at the East Tower which is guarded by Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hello ladies." Professor Dumbledore portrait greet them.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted back.

"How are my dearest students?"

"We're Ok Professor, so how are you finding you new job?" Ginny asked smiling.

"It's quite interesting Ms. Weasley. I have a plenty of time to look for my students and literally guard them. I'm beginning to like it." Professor Dumbledore laughs. "And oh, Ms. Granger, I've heard what happen. So how are you?"

"Thank you Professor. I'm alright now. It's just a scratch." Hermione answered rubbing her injured temple.

Professor Dumbledore looks at her, eyes twinkling. "Just a scratch outside, but a very deep cut inside."

By just looking in the eyes, Hermione knew that this man can see through her soul, through her deepest secret especially through her deepest sorrow.

"My dear Ms. Granger, in right time, it will heal everything, just like that scar. It may not be the way you wanted, but it will definitely happen. The one who break it is also the one who's going to fix it. Give him a chance." And then he winks at her. "Well, I supposed you don't forget your password?"

Hermione looks at his professor. Humoring everything he said until Ginny speaks. "Of course not professor. Dumbledore's Army." And with that the door to their dormitory swung open.

The sight that greeted her is not the very nice sight for a beautiful early morning. Draco Malfoy lying on one of the couch, hands behind his head and feet on top of the coffee table. When he heard them enter, he looks at their direction. He move and sit properly and when Hermione sense that he's going to say something, she glares at him and say –

"I refuse to hear your voice so just shut up. Ok?! If you're going to ask, if I'm ok, well thanks to you! I ended up on the Hospital wing for the whole bloody night! And thanks again to you because seeing you first thing in the morning is not a very good view! I'm going to be hunted by your image the whole bloody day!" And with that she climbs the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories and enters the door on the right with the name Hermione Granger on it.

He smirks and asked the abandoned Weasley Girl who gape at her friend. "Period of the month?"

Ginny looks at him and said "No. She simply had gone mad."

"It amused me how she said all that in less than 10 seconds." He continues on smirking bewildered by Grangers action. "That girl is really mouthy."

She just shakes her head and walk to her room mouthing something about Granger being crazy that he didn't quite get.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know.. I know.. I'm sorry for the lack of Hermione-Draco interaction. I just love when Hermione shouts at him. :) On my next Chapter, I'll promise to have more DraMione moments. Thanks for reviewing.. :)_


	5. Draco's Charm - Is it still working?

**_Disclaimer:_**_Did I say that I don't own it.? It's J.K. Rowling's. Just the plot is mine. I want to thank again the new follower of my story mirinjen and the very first two reviews of my story. You have no idea how that reviews makes me happy. :) So.. like what I promised! DraMione moments in this chapter.. Enjoy.! :D_

* * *

**Draco's Charm. Is it still working?**

Days at Hogwarts passed without everyone noticing it. The usual things happen. Students cramming their homework, complicated N.E.W.T.S classes, the noisy chattering at the Great Hall. Everyone seems to experience the usual thing other than a certain Draco Malfoy.

Every time he leaved the comfort and safe of his room, he tries not to encounter someone. And that someone is none other than Hermione Granger. That witch is bloody good on casting non-verbal spells and when they meet on corridors or anywhere, the unusual things happen. There comes a time that he just stumbles to his feet and land face first on the cold hard ground of the castle, or sometimes his skin just cuts and bleeds but eventually heals after a few minutes but it leaves a very searing pain. He still remember this particular time when his robes caught on fire with unknown reason. But he's quite sure that Hermione did it. _Hermione is still on for her plan to kill him._

He knows that he cannot blame her for her acts. _"__But can't this girl see sense? I didn't kill anyone for crying out loud. Oh how it feels to be hold responsible for something you didn't do". _Merlin knows he's been trying his best to be good and act civil to everyone but this girl is driving him nuts.

Today, like some other days when he encountered Hermione, unusual thing happens. This is the worst Saturday so far, because Hermione turns her blonde hair to crimson red like Ron's and every counter spells available didn't work to bring it back to its natural color. _This is total humiliation!_

"Blaise. Cut the laughing already while I still see you as my friend."

Blaise just laugh again, louder this time. "Honestly mate, what's so bashful about it? Red actually suits you." They were seating on Draco's bed after he refused to go outside and risking to be seen with his currently shameful hair color.

"Hah..I'm going mad here. This is humiliating! Why Weasley's hair of all things?!" Draco said leaning at his bed post.

"Granger totally pissed you, didn't she?"

"I'm pissed to death mate."

"Then why don't you go to Mcgonagall." Blaise suggested to his blonde friend. "Tell her Grangers been constantly trying to kill you and she's been trying to change your bloodline to a Weasley." He said pointing at his hair.

Draco throw a pillow to Blaise but he easily dodged it. "I'd rather be a House-elf than be a Weasley."

"Then tell her your life is at stake and Granger has been so bloody scary with her evil plans on killing you running on her head all day and night."

He just smirks at Blaise and said "I'm not scared and I'm not a teacher's pet Blaise. And everyone knows they're going to choose Granger's side. Even if I'm bleeding to death before their eyes, they still going to take her side."

"Then that leaves you with your only choice."

Draco raised his eyebrow to him asking him to continue talking.

"Come on mate. That leaves you with the only obvious choice. Use the Draco's Charm."

Draco can't help but laugh at Blaise's offer. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Blaise smiles. "She's trying to kill you. Make her feel so alive. Have her a taste of her own revenge. But this time, its sweet revenge." He winks at Draco. "What I'm saying is, seduce her. You're the bloody sexy Slytherin Prince, or you already let go of the title?"

###

"_Seduce her..Seduce her.."_ Blaise's idea has been constantly repeating on his mind. He knew this is crazy but somehow, he's going to try it. He's trying it because he just want to know if the Draco's Charm still works like the old times and maybe because, that offer is so…. tempting. So later that night he walks through the corridor going to the library and waited 'till the subject at hand appears. He knows she's been in the library all day because he heard her said it to Potter that morning who refused to accompany her.

After only 15 minutes of waiting, he saw Hermione leave the library. He didn't hesitate when he approached her and dragged her to an empty broom cupboard.

"What – ! Let go of me!" Hermione try punching his arms but he's too strong for her petite body.

Draco faced her smirking. The broom cupboard didn't make a large space for both of them. Their nose almost touching, only inches apart.

"Malfoy! How dare you – !" But Draco is quick to cover her mouth and snatch her wand inside her robes. _Better be safe. This witch is bloody scary when she's armed with her wand._

"Here's the deal Granger. I'm going to give your wand back in one condition." He said softly to her. His breathe fanning her face and she didn't like the feeling in her stomach because of their intimate position now. "You're going to fix my hair. You don't have any idea on what happen to people who messed up my hair."

Hermione make a sound so Draco uncovers her mouth to let her speak. "What if I don't?" She said glaring at him.

He chuckles and lean slightly to her ear to whisper. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to give your first kiss to these handsome Slytherin Prince."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me.!?"

"Sshh..Not too loud Granger. Somebody's might end up misunderstanding the noise we're creating. Might end up to wrong conclusion."

"Malfoy! I'm warning you." She intends to scream at him but her voice betrays her. She sounds so breathless. Draco's closeness makes her nervous and uneasy and what is this? She's pretty sure her face is matching Malfoy's hair now. She can feel it burning with embarrassment. _"__Oh God! Why am I blushing?"_

"I'm afraid to say I'm not joking Granger. I'm going to kiss you if you don't fix my hair." He makes a move to lean on her lips and he can't help but smirk to Hermione's shock expression. Wide eyes, mouth slightly open and she's been blushing furiously. "So? You're going to fix it? Or the consequence is so hard to resist? And you're so tempted to make me kiss you." He said the last word seductively.

Hermione had a hard time finding her voice and when she speaks, it's barely a whisper. "I'll fix it."

"What Granger? I didn't hear that."

"I'll fix it!"

His smirks widen as he trust her wand to her hand then he raised his own wand to Hermione's chest. Her eyes widen in alarm. "Just for good measure Granger, who knows? You might end up hexing me."

She lifted the spell and Draco's hair return to its original blonde color. "It's done ferret!"

"Oh. Thanks Granger." And before Hermione can react, Draco kissed her right cheek that made her stomach flip and her skin burn where it made contact with his lips. It's just a quick kiss. Barely lasted for 2 seconds but it made her blush and feel embarrassed at the same time.

And before she can throw hex to him, although, he's pretty sure Hermione is rooted to her spot still unable to move. He open the broom cupboard door then walks casually leaving Hermione bewildered.

"_The Draco's Charm is definitely still working."_

* * *

_Authors Note: There! So what do you think? Did you feel it? Are you also stricken by "Draco's Charm"? I am..! lol. I personally love writing this chapter. Review? :)  
_


	6. Cat and Mouse

**_Disclaimer: _**_Anything you acknowledged is not mine. Just the plot. :)_

_Here's chapter 6.. hope you enjoy it.. :)_

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

"_What the hell was that? Oh God! What have I done?! I'm good as dead for sure. I'm so going to kill Blaise first for suggesting such thing!"_ Draco walks the way to their dormitories really fast – almost running. He doesn't have the courage to turn back to see if Hermione is following him. _"Damn my cowardly act! What am I thinking? What push me to kiss her?! She said she'll fix my hair and still I've done it! Damn!"_

He arrived at the comfort of his room and he doesn't hesitate when he cast a couple of protective charms around his room. _"Call me a coward. I just don't bloody ready to die yet. That girl is scary."_ He closed his eyes and eventually fall asleep full of painful ways to die and Hermione laughing evilly making fun of his red hair.

###

"_What had just happened?" _Hermione still stood unmoving to the spot where Draco had left her. Her face redder than she can remember because of embarrassment or anger or rage she didn't know. There's just one thing she is sure of – _"It's Malfoy's fault. That ferret! Who gave him permission to do that! He's going to pay for it!"_ and with that she run the corridor going to their dormitories barely noticing the looks of the portraits giving to her because of her loudness. And when she arrived at Professor Dumbledore's portrait he greets her.

"Busy day Ms. Granger?"

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I'd like to have a conversation to you just like yesterday, but you see, I can't right now. Believe me I would love to but I have special things to attend first. I'm in a hurry now so please forgive my rudeness for acting like I didn't notice you now. I just need to do some important things first but I would love to talk to you next time sir. Maybe tomorrow? Oh. And the password. Dumbledore's Army. Will you excuse me sir." Hermione managed to say all that in one breath and Professor Dumbledore just stare at his student and swung the door letting her in.

Upon entering, she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny chatting animatedly with Blaise Zabini about Quidditch. And what is this she's seeing; they're laughing and making jokes. What had happened? The universe is turning upside down. Why are her friends making conversation with Slytherins?

"The Chuddley Cannons are great this year with – " Ron stated.

"Oh Please Ron! Your team sucks! Even if you match them to first years they're gonna lose." Ginny retorted to his brother and then she noticed Hermione approaching them. "Oh Hermione, you – "

"Cut the greetings Ginny. What are you three doing chatting and laughing with Slytherins?" She asked the three eyeing them one by one.

"She's a tough one, isn't she?" Blaise asked the other three, smirking. _Slytherins. Why are they always smirking like an idiot?_

"Oh. Come over here Hermione." Harry said. "We're just making fun of Ron's team." He said laughing to Ron's red face.

"So you four are actually friends now?" she asked them.

Harry, Ron and Ginny remain silent unable to decide what to say to their short-tempered friend and it's Blaise who answer her. "You can say that Granger. Let's just say that they can't handle my awesomeness." Everyone chuckles at Blaise's joke.

"Hermione. It'll be nice. Making new acquaintances." Ron said matter-of-factly.

She looked at her three so-called friends. _They can't be serious._ But their eyes say that they are, so she just sigh and shakes her head and all she managed to say is "Whatever." Besides she didn't have any prejudices against Blaise so it's fine, she guessed.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked Blaise.

Blaise eye her suspiciously. "And what exactly do you want with him?" _Ha! Draco never fails to impress me. He's a quick worker. Remembering their early conversation and his suggestion to him._

"None that concerns you, Zabini." Hermione said sweetly. "So, are you going to tell me? Or I'm going to force it out to you? I suggest you pick the first one." She said to him while she's twirling her wand to her fingers.

"In his room. Third door on the left." Blaise answered quickly seeing the look on her face.

Hermione smiles and pats his cheek. "Thank you." And then she makes her way to his room.

The four stare at Hermione's retreating figure eyes wide in horror. "Tell me, I did the right thing." Blaise asked Harry.

"No. You lure Malfoy to the devil's lair." It's Ron that answers.

"Then I suggest we call Professor McGonagall now?" Blaise said to them.

And just like that, as if someone's turn on the light, Harry and Ron run to the door to call Professor McGonagall while Ginny and Blaise run to Draco's room.

The sight that greets them is not exactly what they're expecting. Well, maybe it's expected. Draco and Hermione stand a couple of feet away, wands pointing at each others chest. Draco's room is at messed. Broken bed, floorboard and ceiling. Everything is broken. They didn't hear anything because of Draco's protection charm but Hermione breaks in and managed to unlock his door.

"What's that for?! Why did you do that?!" Hermione shouted at Draco.

_Damn this woman!_ "Did I hurt you?" Draco asks the safest thing he can think.

"Hermione! Please try to calm down." Ginny try to compose her. "What are you two fighting about? Malfoy, what did you do to her?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Draco said to Ginny.

"You'll going to pay for that Malfoy! You hear me?! You're – !"

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy!" A very furious McGonagall on her night-gown glares at the scene before her. "Don't tell me you've been killing each other again?!"

"Professor – " Hermione starts but McGonagall cuts her.

"In my office! Now!"

Neither of them moves. They just stare at her as if pleading silently for forgiveness. "Very well. Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini, drag these two to my office.

###

"You two have been getting to my nerves." Professor McGonagall faced the two students behind her desk. "Don't you have any more respect to me? Waking me up in the middle of the night because of this mayhem. I thought you two are mature enough to not cause this mess. You're like cat and mouse. Always fighting and getting to each other's throat."

Hermione stares at her feet, ashamed of herself. It seems like Draco is feeling the same thing.

"So care to explain what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"He's getting to my nerves Professor and I can't handle being with him for the whole damn year."

"Language Ms. Granger."

"But Professor, he's been harassing me." Hermione replies.

"And she's constantly trying to kill me. It's a miracle I'm still alive."

"He kissed me!" Hermione reasoned to Professor McGonagall. When she realized what she just said, she closed her eyes and swore silently. _Damn it! _She looks down and she fights the urge to slap her own face because she starts to blush.

Draco smirks at Hermione's reaction. She's quietly talking to herself and she's blushing furiously. "It's just a kiss on the cheek and besides, you like it. So what are you so angry about?"

"You evil ferret!"

"Stop it." McGonagall found this moment to interrupt. "So the reason behind this chaos is because of a kiss?" she asked them confuse

"Exactly Professor." Draco is quick to answer.

"No Professor! Malfoy – !"

"I refused to hear anymore arguments and you can't just get away with this easily. You hear me?" The two nodded their heads. "Detention. Weekends. Here in my office."

"But Prof – "

"No more buts Ms. Granger. You two, out now. Mr. Malfoy share with Mr. Zabini's room for a time being. Your room will be out-of-bounds for a while. It seems like Ms. Granger do a little redecoration to your room."

She never feels so ashamed of herself than she's feeling right now. "I'm sorry Professor."

Professor McGonagall shakes her head. "Let's just meet on Saturday night. 8pm sharp. No more fighting please."

* * *

_Author's Note: Let me know what you think.. Review? :)_


	7. Detention with McGonagall

**_Disclaimer: _**_All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. :) Here's Chapter 7.. Enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

**Detention with McGonagall**

Hermione stood outside Professor McGonagall's office for more than 10 minutes now. She can't face her let alone be with Malfoy for Merlin knows how many hours. She can't take the look of disappointment on Professor McGonagall's face. She's not yet ready to face her, so she just stood outside her office unsure of what to do.

She jumped in shock when Professor McGonagall speaks. "Ms. Granger, are you just going to stand there or should I call Mr. Potter to let him drag you again here in my office."

Stomping to her foot, she opened the door and walk inside her office.

"Professor, I'm so sorry for my misbehaving. It's my fault; I will never do such thing again. I promise."

"Did I hear it wrong? Or Granger just admitted her fault?" For the second time that night, she jumped in shock when she heard Malfoy's voice. He's already in McGonagall's office.

"Shut it ferret!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to stop your argument right there." Professor McGonagall interrupted the heating ambiance in her office. "Sit down Ms. Granger." When Hermione seated next to Draco leaving a fair space between them, she continue. "I'm sure you know why you're here. Yes?" Both of them nodded. "I cannot tolerate such behavior specially coming from you two. You're here for your detention. Don't ask me how long it will last, because I personally don't know also. As long as you didn't get the lesson, we're going to continually meet here for your detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Both of them nodded. "Very well. Follow me." Professor McGonagall instructed them and they follow her to a secluded room in her office. "Sit down." The two follow without questions asked.

"Give me your wand." McGonagall instructed the two. Neither of them moves. "What? Did I say it to a different language that you don't understand?"

Reluctantly Hermione and Draco hand her their wands. "Just for good measures. I don't want any more messed up rooms to be renovated."

Draco looked around. It's just an empty room with a sized of a typical classroom with two chairs. The one he's sitting in and the other one where Granger is seated. Surely, there are no trophies or student records to be segregated or cleaned. "Professor, what exactly are we doing for our detention?" He can't help himself but asked.

"Good question Mr. Malfoy. What you're going to do is simple. I will leave you two here and you're going to try to resolve your prejudices. Of course, the main objective is to not end up killing each other. Talk. Make conversation. I'll come back before midnight." And with that she walks out of the room before Hermione can even start complaining.

_Before midnight? That's bloody 4 hours! Great! Just great!"_ Hermione thought.

###

After a sore 10 minutes. Draco broke the silence. "This is boring." The moment Professor McGonagall walk out of the room, Hermione heave her chair as far away to Malfoy as possible. But because of the unruly silence, she still can feel him and hear his every move. "I'd rather scrapping dusty trophies on the trophy room than being stocked in here."

"Can't you just shut up?! I'm trying my best not to notice your presence, but you're too loud! And don't you worry, the feeling is mutual. I'd rather have a dead slug as a company than you!" She glared at him.

"Don't get your knickers on twist Granger. Just pretend I'm not here, like I'm pretending that you're not here either."

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy!"

"Mouthy Granger.."

She struggle not to retort back to him. She's fighting every ounce of her strength not to punch the smirking ferret straight on his face. Without her wand, she knew she's powerless. "_But I'm pretty sure a solid straight punch in his face will be awesome."_ She thought, but she's still a girl and she can't over power a bouncing ferret with physical strength. So she slid down to the floor, with her back on the wall. Besides, she's too exhausted to argue. He's just a waste of time and energy. She closed her eyes and then sooner she fall asleep.

Draco watched Hermione as she slide to the floor, lean to wall and closed her eyes. She's sleeping. After a good 15 minutes, he approached her, careful not to make any sounds that might wake her up. Draco stops when he's a couple of feet away from her and then he sits on the floor facing her. He looks and studies her face. She looks so peaceful. Her high cheek bones, thin rosy lips and those long lashes. He had to admit, she's beautiful. He had the urge to kick himself for thinking like that, but what can he do? She's pretty even with those brown eyes closed.

"You know? I like the sleeping Granger better than the conscious one." He said to sleeping Hermione.

He smirks to her and chuckle silently. "Well, Professor McGonagall said we should make a conversation so here I am, talking to a sleeping Granger, I'm going insane. It's the only time I've got to speak with you though, because you're like a freaking scary troll when you're awake."

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked her even though he knew she will not answer him. "Well, I used to hate you." He paused a few minutes before he continue. "I admitted I become a complete asshole before. We were kids and having a crazy father just complicates everything."

"I didn't kill anyone." He said after a long pause. "Let alone your parents. Professor Dumbledore could have been my first, but Snape did it instead. I can't do it you know. I can't even cast the unforgivables correctly. My father said I'm too weak and – "

He stops when he saw her whimper in her sleep. _She must be having nightmare._ Yes. He's very familiar with that. His father and that evil freak Voldemort forced him to watch them as they slaughtered muggles. Even let him sit on the gathering table where he watched Professor Burbage died. She's a good Professor yet there's nothing he can do to save her. Those moments give him sleepless nights hunted by the image of every person he saw being killed.

"Mom..Dad.. I'm sorry – ." He heard Hermione sobbed. And then a single tear fell from her close eyes. His eyes followed the tear making a thin line, ruining her pretty face and then he do the only right thing he knows. He reached for her face and wipes the tears with his thumb. _There, you're prettier without those tears._ He's so pre-occupied that he didn't notice Professor McGonagall return.

"Well, that's an improvement." McGonagall tell him. "Not bad for the first meeting."

He chuckles and faced her. "No Professor. I'm just lucky she's too exhausted and she fell asleep. If she's conscious, I'm pretty sure you're hosting my funeral tomorrow."

"That's good luck I guessed. Go wake her up or I'll just call Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley to come and get her – "

"No Professor." Draco cut her. "I – I can. I'll bring her." Without waiting for answer he stands and scoop Hermione's sleeping body and he carry her to their dorm.

Professor McGonagall can't help herself but smile on Draco's retreating form and with a happy sigh she whispers. "Young love. It's starting to bloom."

* * *

_Author's Note: So how was it.. :) Good?Bad? Let me know what you think.. Review.! :) Maybe I'm not gonna upload chapters for the time being.. :| Work is exhausting me.. So sorry for that.. But I'll see you soon.. :*_


	8. Just Say 'Thank You'

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters belongs to J.K Rowling.. Enjoy Chapter 8.. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Just say Thank You**

Hermione woke with a start. She overslept and she can already feel the first flecks of the warm sunrise, she's late for her class but then she remembers that it's Sunday. Sunday. Meaning, detention again later with the evil ferret. Groaning, she returns to cuddle under her covers. Well, that's definitely the longest sleep she had in a year after her parents died. No nightmares and what is that smell? It smells so relaxing and she fights the urge to return to sleep. She just can't lie there in her room for the whole day. Might as well do something productive so she stretched her arms and then she heads to her private bathroom.

One of the many benefits of the returning 8th year's war heroes is their own room and their own private bathroom and she's very thankful for that. Privacy is what she needs now. Yawning she open the bathroom door and she's greeted by the sight of a half-naked, wet-haired Draco Malfoy, just a towel covering his lower body.

She tries to scream, shout or just utter a word but no sounds came from her mouth, it just open and close like a fish trying to breathe for dear life. She just stares at him, wide eyes, and mouth open. Hermione is trying her best not to look at his perfectly-shaped, muscular torso but failed when her eyes just fall to his upper body that makes her blush frantically.

Draco notice Hermione on the door frame. He tries his best not to smirk on her reaction. _Really? This woman can easily put every emotion on her face at once._ He waited for her to shout at him but Hermione seems like she can't find her voice. Smirking, he cast a non-verbal spell; he flicked his wand and closed the door behind Hermione. She jumps in shock and before she can find her voice, Draco walks toward her making her stumble backwards until her back hits the door.

He reached for the towel hanging on the door trapping a blushing Hermione. She is a couple of inches shorter than Malfoy, so their position granted her a very good view of his chest. _"Oh God! I know that this is not the perfect time to think that the evil ferret is actually good-looking, and he smells so – so nice.. but who can say no to this – "_

"Enjoying what you're seeing Granger?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy. She's never been thankful to him for cutting her crazy fantasy over him for God's sake!

She pushed him roughly, her hands making contact with his bare chest. "What do you think you're doing?!" She asked him angrily but with less venom than she intends. _Merlin! When did she become so tense when facing Malfoy? She's always the one who's at rage._

"I'm getting my towel." He said waving the towel in her face.

"Don't make me angry Malfoy. What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Genius Granger." He retorted back to her. "Actually, you're the one who's in the wrong room."

"Don't play with me Malfoy. As you can see, it's too early to start a fight." It surprised her how calm she is in the presence of this ferret.

He just raised his eyebrow to her still smirking. Hermione's eyes widen in alarm and then she darts out of the bathroom and welcomed by the sight of the room. Green bed and covers with silver posters. A study table at the corner with intricate lamp shade on its top. _This is definitely not hers. _She turns around to glare at Malfoy still smirking on her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she asked him while hugging herself like a baby.

"Kinky Granger. I never thought you had it in you."

"Tell me we didn't do anything. Did you slip something in my drink, to make me sleep with you?! What.?! Tell me!"

"Honestly Granger, you still had your clothes on. And they say you're the smart one – "

"And you're almost naked!" She shouted back to him. "Put some damn clothes for Merlin's sake!"

His smirk widens. "Why? Do you find it.." he motioned to his body. "..distracting?"

"Oh please! Put some damn clothes already before I hex you!"

"Oh.. And where is your wand?" He asked her. "It's right here." He smiles at her while twisting her wand to his fingers. Oh how he loves teasing these witch.

"Malfoy, you know it amused me how you always managed to get my wand before facing me." This time it's Hermione that smirks at him. "Bloody scared of me, I guess?"

"Ow, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not scared with anyone especially you. Professor McGonagall handed it to me last night."

"Professor McGonagall?" She asked confuse. "What did she have to do with my wand?"

"Honestly Granger? You didn't remember a thing? Did someone perform a memory charm in that big brain of yours? You bloody wrecked this very room a day ago, and now you refuse to remember it? Detention? With Professor McGonagall? Potter dragging you in her office? Doesn't ring a bell?"

And with that, it all drowns to her. She remember being in Professor McGonagall's office. Being locked in the room with Malfoy for their detention. Falling asleep – _She fell asleep!_

"Oh yeah.." Draco said nodding on her realization. "Take quite a long time before you get it."

"But.. How..? I fell asleep .. how.. – "

"If you're asking how you get here. Well, I carry you."

"You what?!" She sounds so alarm.

"I bring you here because it looks like you cannot be awaked in your deep sleep."

"Then why bring me here instead in my room!"

"I cannot open your room for Merlin's sake Granger!" He yells back to her. "It seems like it's full of Keep-Handsome-Faced-Malfoy-Anywhere-Near-My-Room Charm. And I'm sorry because I'm too nice to just leave you in the couch and risking you to have a stiff-neck. And I don't like to wake Weaslette because it's fucking late in the evening."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you doing this? What's going on with that crazy head of yours?" Hermione asks.

"Oh come on.. Just say thank you Granger."

"For what? No way! Good try, but not going to happen Malfoy.!"

"You're going to say 'Thank You Draco'. Is that so hard?" he asked her. He rounded to her corner and reach for some Berti Bott's Every Flavor Bean on his bed side table.

"Not in a million years Malfoy!"

"Then, you're not having your wand back." He said casually.

"You – !" Hermione glared at him remembering their last encounter concerning her wand. "I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall!"

"Really Granger, how old are you? Ten? Thirteen?"

"Then, just hand it back!"

"You want it? You get it." Draco said smirking at her. Then he held her wand above his head out of Hermione's reach.

"Who's the one acting like ten years old now? Give it back to me!"

"You know, you can just say Thank You. You're always making things difficult for you."

"No! Give it to me!" She attempts to jump, reaching for her wand but as she landed to the floor, she loses her balance making her fall.

On Hermione's fall she too knocked Draco to his feet and she ended up on Draco's top. Luckily they landed on his bed saving them both from a nasty fall. Her body pressing on his still naked one. Can't this moment get any awkward as it is now? She looks at him and their eyes lock. Gray meeting brown. It is until Draco speaks.

"You could have just say 'Thank You'. Or you could have just told me before that you want to be in this situation with me." Then he flashed her his most seductive smirk he already mastered.

Hermione's stomach is doing a somersault because of their intimate position now. And then she feels Draco's arms snaking her waist and before she gives in to the temptation, she hastily snatch her wand to his hand and then she stand up and break their contact.

She runs to the door and just before she twists the handle, she turns to look at him. He's watching him and for a few seconds she saw a look of disappointment in his eyes before he smirks to her again.

"What happen today stays here. You understand?" She said to Draco.

"Whatever you say Granger."

"Good." She paused for a while then she said. _"And.. Thank You.."_ with that, she open the door and leave a smiling Draco inside.

* * *

_Author's Note: So how wast it? Did you enjoy it? like? no like? I love how Draco teased her.. Thanks to my lovely reviewers and followers. Why you all soooo nice? Review please.. :) I'll try to post Chapters as soon as possible._


	9. Last Night's Events

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Only the plot is mine. Here's Chapter 9 for all my lovely reviewers and followers.. Enjoy.. :)_

* * *

**Last Night's Events**

_"What happen today stays here. You understand?" She said to Draco._

_"Whatever you say Granger."_

_"Good." She paused for a while then she said. "And.. Thank You.." with that, she open the door and leave a smiling Draco inside._

Hermione's been out of his room for more than 15 minutes now but Draco is still staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, absent-mindedly smiling to himself. He knew if someone's going to saw him at his state now, they're going to think his going insane. He's been recalling the last night's events in his mind and he can't help but smile.

###

_"No Professor." Draco cut her. "I – I can. I'll bring her." Without waiting for answer he stands and scoop Hermione's sleeping body and he carry her to their dorm._

_He dared not to look back to Professor McGonagall, he don't know what he's thinking. It just slips out of his tongue and maybe because, he just want to comfort Hermione. She's in much pain and he knows that part of it is because of him. She's blaming him for her parents' death and he can't help but feel guilty even though he has nothing to do about their death._

_He rounded to the corner and then he continues the route leading to their dorm. He glanced at the sleeping figure in his arms and then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she's still asleep. Draco takes this time to study her face again and he can't help but smile when he feels her relax in his arms._

_He smiles at her and say. "Honestly Granger, are you still eating? You weigh not more than a 3-year-old toddler. And I think your bag weighs heavier than you. " He's quite enjoying it; talking to a sleeping Granger._

_He reached their designated dorm and mouthed the password to a very sleepy Dumbledore. He enters and greeted by the empty common room. Besides it's freaking 12 midnight and his mates are gone to sleep for sure. "Great!" He said to himself. The last thing he need is to be caught with a sleeping brunette in his arms._

_Draco climbed the stairs then turn right to the girls room looking for the name 'Hermione Granger' hanging to the door. He easily found the door but when his hand makes contact to the knob, it burns and he quickly snatched his hand back._

"_Oww..! What the fuck was that." He said through gritted teeth. He almost dropped Hermione but thanks to his seeker reflexes he prevented that to happen._

"_Password?"_

_Draco almost jumps in shock. He looks around to see if there's someone toying with him, but he saw nothing. He looks at Hermione's door and realization drowns to him. Her room is asking for password._

"_What?" He asked the door._

"_You're not Ms Hermione Granger. I don't recognize your touch. I'm afraid; I'm not letting you in until you say the right password."_

_Draco looks at Hermione then smirks. "Honestly Granger? Password? You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Password?" The door repeats to him._

"_Uhhm..Know-it-all?" Draco answers._

"_Password denied."_

"_Gryffindor Courage!"_

"_Password denied."_

"_Brain of the Golden Trio."_

"_Password denied." _

"_Come on! She's right here. She's just asleep she cannot give you the password. Just let me in so – "_

"_Password denied."_

_He breathed a deep sigh then he looks at Hermione. 'Better face the consequence' he thought. Draco shook her to wake her up. "Granger..Your room is asking for your password. Just say it so I can bring you in."_

_Draco waited for her to answer but she just lie still unmoving in his arms. He shook her again. "Granger… - " _

"_Uhhhmmm…" Hermione moaned to her sleep and instead to wake up, her arms make its way to his nape and she snuggled to the crook of his neck._

_He stiffens to her touch; his orgasm kicking up. Draco closed his eyes to compose his self. "Give the damn password Granger."_

_But Hermione just embrace him tightly, her warm breath tickling his neck. "Damn this witch!" And with that he makes his way to his own room and slowly he lie her down to his bed. Hermione's absence on his arms allows him to think normally again. "That's better." He thought. He's a man for Merlin's sake! Merlin knows what's going to happen if their intimate contact is going to last longer. He's about to panic when Hermione moves, but she just make herself comfortable in his bed._

_He smirked at her sleeping form then he grabbed one of his blankets and wrapped it to Hermione. "Save the screaming and shouting for tomorrow Granger. Good Night." He seizes one his pillows and he makes his way to the common room and lie down to the couch. "It's going to be a long night." He closed his eyes and eventually, he fall asleep._

###

"What's so damn funny mate?" Draco didn't hear Blaise enter his room because of his deep thought.

"Out in my room Zabini."

"So it's a girl then?" Blaise asks him matter-of-factly.

He smirks and faced his friend. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on mate. We know each other since we were three and you're using that tone to me when you are having girl problems."

"Yeah.. As a matter of fact, it's your damn fault Blaise. I'm currently thinking on how to kill you painfully, you know?" Draco said to him and Blaise's eyes widen in panic.

"Wooaahh.. Why me mate? – " Blaise asked him. Then it hits him and he smiles at Draco. "So, this girl happens to be a certain Know-It-All-Gryffindor-Princess-But-So-Damn-Hot-Hermione-Granger?"

Draco laughs at the 'So-Damn-Hot' comment. "So you think she's hot?"

"So, she's the girl you currently have your eye on?" Blaise retorted back at him.

"Shut up Zabini!"

"I knew it! It's Granger – !" Blaise jumps in delight like a five-your old toddler.

"Blaise! Are you going to shut up or I'm going to hex you?!" Draco cuts him angrily. "And besides, I'm not admitting its her.

"Ohh.. You don't have to admit it mate. It's written all over your face." Blaise said dreamily. "Ow! What's that for?!"

Draco smacked his head with a pillow. "That's for being delusion and mental." He smirks as he successfully hurt his friend.

"Whatever Draco. Just don't come back to me asking for friendly advice on how to court a certain Hermione Granger."

"Not in a million years Zabini. Out on my room now."

Blaise smirks and flashed him the finger before running to the door and shutting the door noisily behind him.

"Not in a million years Zabini. No.. Just – ..No." Draco said trying to convince himself.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, how was it? Review.. puhhleaassee.. :) I'll try to upload another chapter within this day.. :*_


	10. Silent Conversation

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sorry for the long wait.. Chapter 10 is up.! :) Oh. and I don't own it.. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Silent Conversation**

"Ahmm, Hermione. Care to explain why Draco Malfoy is currently staring at you with that odd look in his face?" The red-haired Weasley asked Hermione who is concentrating on her lunch. They're on the Great Hall having their lunch and they decided to sit on the Gryffindor table to join their other friends instead on the designated table for 8th years.

Hermione eyed Ginny angrily. She dared not look on Malfoy before pushing her plate away. "I lost my appetite Gin. And that's thanks to you. Are you trying to punish me? Saying Malfoy's name in front of me during lunch time? Arrghh.. I'm going to puke!"

"You're being impossible Hermione." Ginny snapped back at her.

"What?! Just because you're going all friendly with Blaise-Zabini-The-Slytherin-Man-Whore doesn't mean I am also."

"I think that title belongs to Draco." Ginny said sarcastically. "And I can't believe having Draco Malfoy drool over you is a lost of appetite. Come on Hermione! Aren't you imagining what lies behind that shirt? I'll give everything just to have my hand on his – "

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted her friend. "You – ! You're mental! Don't let Harry hear you saying that!"

"Oh.. He won't mind Hermione. He knows that I love him." Then she smiles sweetly at Hermione.

Hermione just shakes her head to Ginny and release a very deep sigh. _"Well, I saw more than what lies behind those shirt. Less the evil smirk, arrogant feature and being a Death-eater-Malfoy, well it's quite a catch. " _She thought and he steal a glance to Malfoy and indeed, he's watching her.

###

If she knew that this is going to be her punishment, maybe Hermione will think twice before she ruin Draco Malfoy's room. 2nd day of their detention and it feels like hell. They are back on the room where they're suppose to resolve their differences, but here she is, trying to control herself from punching the smirking ferret before her eyes. Seeing him on his after-shower-look, almost naked is more than she can take for a day.

She snapped the book she's reading noisily and faced her archenemy. "Well? Can I ask what's so damn funny that you can't wipe that evil smirk on your face?!"

Draco just stares at her and gesture a zip on his mouth. He grabbed a quill and a piece of paper from the shelf on the corner and writes something. Hermione watched him; her brows wrinkled in annoyance.

He handed her the paper. It reads.

_I thought you don't want to hear my voice?_

She looks at him suspiciously before saying. "Yeah..I don't!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders in an "_I thought so" _way. He returns to his seat and just enjoys himself watching Hermione.

After a few minutes, Hermione snapped her book again and look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco enjoying Hermione's irritation wrote something on the paper again.

_Sure._

Hermione glared at him. "So, you lost the ability to use that foul mouth of yours, I see!"

Draco smiles and writes on the paper then he shows it to her.

_No. It's because you said that you don't want to hear my sweet, cute voice. So here I am, making 'Silent Conversation' with you. So, you said you'll going to ask me something?_

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Hermione retorted to him. Her voice losing the very little patience she has.

_Is that your question?_

Hermione sighs and compose herself then she asks him. "Did you tell someone?"

Draco tears another paper and wrote:

_About what?_

"About that…" Draco just raised his eyebrows to her, wordlessly asking her to continue speaking.

"Merlin..this is torture..!" she whispers and starts talking to herself. "About… - For God's sake Malfoy! You know what I'm talking about!" her whispers turn to earsplitting scream.

He smirks at her then writes his answer again.

_Ohh.. You're asking if I tell someone about your little sleepover in my room?_ Draco's smirks widen as he watched Hermione's expression. Her eyes, as if ready to tear his throat anytime.

"You – !" Hermione starts. "I'm – I – I fall asleep and it's your fault that I ended up on your room of all places!"

_Relax Granger, I didn't tell anyone. There, happy? _

"And for the love of Merlin! Speak already!" Hermione shouted back to him.

_Can I speak now?_ He asked her through the paper. When Hermione's eyes threatened him with the If-You-Continue-Toying-With-Me-I'll-Hex-You look, he tears the paper into pieces and looks at her with smile on his face.

"Sure Granger. If you say so." Draco said to her with a smile.

Seeing the look on Malfoy's face, Hermione smirks to him. "And there you said you're not afraid of me, but just my stare gives you the creeps."

"Oh, come on Granger.. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not afraid – "

"Where did you sleep?" Hermione cuts him.

"What?" Then Draco smirks at her. "On my bed of course."

"Yeah right Malfoy!" Hermione stated. "I'm the one who sleep on your bed, remember?"

"Well, my bed is still spacious for two people." Draco said matter-of-factly. He's enjoying it. Teasing the Know-it-all-Gryffindor.

"You – !"

"What?" Draco asks her. "You already forgot how you cuddle me tightly last night?"

Hermione's eyes widen. You can already see her brain doing the logic and Draco is really enjoying the look in her face. "You liar! You said, we didn't do anything."

"Yes. And that anything doesn't include the way you hug me and – Ow !"

Hermione managed to smack his head with the book she's reading. "You're mental! I will not do such thing."

Draco just stares at her, still smirking. After a few minutes of silent, Draco broke it and asks her the question that she's longing to be answered for so long.

"Aren't you going to ask me who…" Draco hesitated for a second before continuing. "who..you know..who cast the spell that killed them."

Draco stated the question very cautiously and calm, Hermione can't make herself be angry to him. She just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes blurred because of unshed tears threatening to fall.

"I guess I'm going to find it out myself."

Draco looks at him with pure concern. "Then I suggest you ask the only witness present. "

At first, single tear then followed by many. The subject about her parents always makes her emotional. Honestly, she hated crying. No – she's tired of crying. She's trying her best to be strong, but instead, she can feel that slowly, she's being weak and it sadden her, knowing that she cannot avenge her parent's death.

"It's Bellatrix." Draco said. Hermione's crying, her shoulders bouncing up and down and she can't control the sobs that escape through her lips. Two years ago, maybe he'll enjoy the scene but now, seeing this girl cry tears his heart apart.

She released a sarcastic laugh and managed to say through sobs. "Yeah..I thought so..the crazy freak who also give me this scar." She rolled the sleeve of her sweater and there, lies the deep scar that reads 'mudblood'. She looks at her scar as fresh tears make its way to her eyes dropping tiny droplets of tears to her scar.

"You know, she never fails to remind me how filthy my blood is. Every time I see this scar, I'm always reminded on how the blood that runs to my veins – is just a 'MudBlood' " Hermione faced him. She's crying but at the same time she is smiling. "I know, I'm not one of the purebloods and many of you think that I don't deserve my magic, that's why I'm studying hard. I know I have to prove myself. I have to make you all believe that I deserve this..I deserve my magic. But, does it make me lower than any purebloods? Is being Mudblood – "

"Don't say that word again." Draco interrupted her.

Hermione look at him and smirks through her tears. "As far as I remember, you used to call me that and you're the very first person who – "

Hermione never had the chance to finish her sentence. Draco hugs her and the world stops. This simple gesture is very warm and she cries her heart out on Draco's chest. Her tears making Draco's shirt wet, and instead to let her go, he hold her tightly and utter soothing words to her. It's just a friendly hug and both want to stay like that forever. When he feels Hermione's sob ease, Draco loosens her hold and take a step back to keep a safe distance between them.

"I'm sorry for calling you that." Draco said to her.

Hermione smiles and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "Yeah.. Whatever Malfoy. And thanks.. Thanks for telling me the truth."

He can't help but smile to her. "You deserve it. Feel better now?"

"Yeah.. and not in a million years, I've thought that a certain Draco Malfoy can make me feel better."

Draco smirks at her until Professor McGonagall enters telling them that they're dismiss for the day. Together, they return to their dorm without words being said and before Hermione enters to her room Draco called her.

"Granger, I sleep in the couch. If that can make you feel any better." He said smirking.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Yeah.. Thanks.." and with that she enters her room.

* * *

_Authors Note: It's done! Longest Chapter so far.. Sooo how was it.? Is it worth the wait? Review phuuuleeaasee.. :) Why you all so awesome? :)_


	11. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All the characters belong to Rowling. :) She's great, isn't she? Chapter 11 is here! Enjoy! R&R_

* * *

**Jealousy**

Another week passed so quickly. Everyone in Hogwarts especially the 8th years are starting to get busy in their classes. The whole 8th year dorm is at chaos because everyone is cramming their homework and studying for their N.E. and it's a surprise because the chaos is not caused by a certain Granger-Malfoy fight. Their usual banter and shouting is replaced by civil nods and sometimes stealing glances to each other.

"Uhhmm.. Mione…. – "

"Ronald! How many times did I tell you to not call me that?!" Hermione glared at Ron. They're seating on their common room doing their homework that Hermione managed to finish already, a week before the submission. "You can still call me Hermione even if you're asking me a favor. What is it?"

"Sorry Hermione." Ron said. "I was just thinking, if you can let us have a look on your Charms essay. I still don't understand the – "

"You mean, let you copy a couple of sentence from my essay because as I can see yours is still a couple of inches short."

Ron smiles sweetly to her. "You're so brilliant Hermione. That's exactly what I'm going to ask you."

"No." Hermione answered simply.

"I told you she's not letting us copy hers." It's Harry that speaks, nudging Ron's elbow.

The two continue racking their brains to add something else on their essay while Hermione go back on reading a book.

"This is bloody torture!" Ron complains after a couple of minutes, still unable to add any valuable information on his essay. "I'm applying to become an Auror after we graduate and I bet this rubbish will help me on my future work."

Hermione snaps the book she's reading and glared at Ron. "If you began working with that essay a couple of days ago, you should finish it now! And writing an essay is not rubbish, Ron!"

"No Hermione, essay is for Ministry employees who work behind their desks. Being an Auror is working in action. You're not going to write an essay while you're rounding up Death-eaters." Ron retorted back to her. Harry remains silent, knowing better to anger Hermione.

"Well, unfortunate for you Ronald! You should pass Charms before you can enroll to the Auror Training Program and that means you should finish that essay!"

"Hermione…Help us here please. We've been practicing for Quidditch; Professor McGonagall let us join our house team even if we're on the 8th year's program that's why we didn't able to start this rubbi – this essay." Ron began. "You can't turn down your best friends, can you?"

"Oh please!" Hermione said. "You're always putting Quidditch above – " Hermione is unable to finished what she's saying because Ron and Harry is doing that Can-You-Really-Say-No-To-This-Puppy-Eyes face. "And don't get me started with that look!"

"Please Hermione…" The two said in unison.

Hermione eyed them angrily, then after a few seconds her face softened and she releases a very deep sigh. "That puppy look never fails you to get what you want." She shakes her head and smiles to her two best friends, the two people she treasured the most. "Let me get this straight, this will be the last time I'm helping you with your assignments."

Harry and Ron smiles and nod their heads.

"Ok. I'm lending you my notes. You can get valuable information with that and I'll check your work after. And be sure to finish that before you plan to practice for Quidditch for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said the last sentence louder that makes the two jumps on their seats.

The two make their way to either Hermione's side and they squeeze Hermione in a very tight hug.

"Have we told you that you're the greatest witch we ever lay our eyes to?" Ron asked smiling while still hugging her.

"Yeah.. I always hear that when you're asking me to help you with your essays." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"No Hermione." Harry said. "You're the greatest friend we ever had."

Hermione laugh. "Yeah.. Whatever.. And boys, enough with the hugging. It's getting soppy." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks Hermione. We love you so much!" Ron gave her last hug then he kissed her cheek.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that." Hermione warn him. "I don't want to end up dueling with her just because she get all jealous because of your actions."

Hermione can already feel her skin burning where Ron had kissed her. After the war, they have tried to bring their relationship to the next level, it just didn't work out. And they both agree to just stay as friends but sometimes Ron's soppiness is still affecting her. She handed them her notes and she leaves the common room and head to the library to compose herself.

###

Draco is sitting by the window watching her other mates do their homework. _"They never learn, always working during last-minute."_ He thought. His eyes fall on the trio sitting by the fire. He can't help it but he always caught himself watching the brunette with great interest.

She's shouting about something Weasley said. Even though she's furious and glaring, she is still – pretty. _Damn it! _He needed someone to talk to about his crazy fantasy about Granger. Blaise is the first choice but he bet, that boy can help him.

He almost stands to his seat when Potter and Weasley hug her. "_Oh how I wish it's me hugging her." _Granger is laughing hard and it seems like she's enjoying it and he feels something stir on his heart. This feeling is new and he can't quite place the meaning of that. He tries every ounce of his strength not to punch Weasley when he kissed Granger on her cheek and he can see that Granger is blushing. _"Damn it! What's happening to me?"_

He watched as Granger stood and exit the dorm. _"I knew exactly where she's going." _He smirks and follows Hermione outside to the library.

###

Hermione is sitting on her usual place in the library. Her quite 5 minutes is interrupted when a blonde ferret approach her. He took the sit opposite to her and makes himself comfortable before Hermione said something, not bothering to take her eyes off the book she's reading.

"Not because, I didn't waste my time anymore fighting with you, means I want your company."

"Hi to you too." Draco said to her smirking.

For the second time that day, she snapped the book she's reading and faced him. "What do you want Malfoy? I come here because the common room is too crowded, but here you are, disrupting my treasured quiet time."

"Getting troubled with the Weasley Paradise, I see." Malfoy said to her. Then he brings his feet on the table and lean on his chair.

"What?! And can't you sit properly – "

"I saw what Weasley did." Malfoy said smirking. "It seems like you didn't enjoy that kiss."

Hermione closed her book and crossed her arms on her chest. "I didn't know you're quite paying attention on my everyday lives, especially on my love life." She said with a smirk.

Draco's been shocked by her answer. He didn't saw that coming but he already mastered the mask of indifference. "Well, your Public Display of Attention with the Weaselbee is quite obvious Granger."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Malfoy but I'm not dating him. We used to but that's over and we're still friends, if that's what you're asking. And his name is Ron! Don't call him rude names."

Draco's inside is jumping in gladness. That's what he needed to hear. "Yeah.. You can do better than him." It's too late to take back his words. Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion and then she smirks to him.

"I smell jealousy." Hermione said to him.

"Wha – What?! Jealous? With whom? With the Red-Hair-Weasley? I'm obviously 100 times good-looking than him! And you deserve me better than – " Draco explains to her and Hermione can't help but smile. "You deserve someone better – What are you smiling at?!"

Hermione gather her things before standing. She walks toward him then she smiles at him and pats his cheek while saying. "Yeah.. That's definitely called jealousy."

With that, she exits the library leaving a very embarrassed Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not jealous!" Draco shouted back to her but Hermione is already far to hear him. "Yeah.. Maybe, I am." He sighs and he bang his head to the table. _"Merlin help me."_

* * *

_Author's Note: R&R please.. :) Lovely reviews will flutter my heart.. _


	12. Stolen Time

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter. If it's mine, J.K Rowling shouldn't be the author's name you're seeing on the book. :) Here's a sweet treat to my lovely reviewers and followers.. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stolen Time**

Draco Malfoy seems so happy. If someone who knew him for at least a year ago saw him whistling while walking to the corridor to himself, they might think that he's under a powerful Imperius curse. He's the master of the mask of indifference, and his father thought him that a Malfoy didn't show his emotions. _Malfoy rubbish. _He is walking to the corridor, heading to Professor McGonagall's office. He never thought that detention will make him happy. Of course, it means quality time with the Know-It-All-Granger, even if it's spending time in silence.

"Yeah mate!" Blaise interrupted him. He's getting used of Blaise always interrupting his thoughts. "I know you're happy, but honestly? Do you really need to whistle and can you please wipe that School-Girl-In-Love face."

Draco glared to him. "I'm not in love Blaise and I didn't get what's the problem with whistling. Where are you going anyway? Go now before I force you to leave."

Blaise looks at him with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? You're being harsh mate."

"Cause I can." Draco answered him sarcastically.

"Yeah Draco. And I'm supposed to be your friend." Blaise said jokingly. "Whatever mate. I'm going to the Quidditch pitch. Potter and Weasley are practicing."

"I thought you're already friends with them, but you're still calling them with their last names." Draco told him smirking.

"Yeah, old habits die-hard." Blaise answered laughing. "See you later Draco."

Draco continues walking until he reached the gargoyle that guards the headmistress' office. He knocks to the door and enters when Professor McGonagall acknowledge him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall greeted. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Draco stared at her with confusion. "I'm here for my detention Professor?"

"Detention?" Then she massaged the back of her neck. "Ohh.. Your detention has ended. Last week was supposed to be the last meeting. Surely, I told you that."

Draco shakes his head. "No Professor, you didn't."

"Oh.. Well, now you know. Kindly rely that to Ms. Granger, will you?"

Draco just nods his head and exits through the door. He tries to compose himself but it didn't cover the fact that he's disappointed. "_I'm totally unlucky." _He thought then he released a very deep sigh that he's been holding for too long.

###

"No Ginny. I can't." Hermione told that to Ginny for Merlin knows how many times. "Believe me, I'd loved to, but I'm having my detention. Maybe next time. I can use some quality time watching your Quidditch practice." Then she smiles to Ginny.

"Yeah right Hermione." Ginny said to her then she leans to her ear to whisper. "If I were you also, I can use some quality time drooling over Malfoy's perfect – "

"Ginny!"

"Whatever Hermione."

"You should come with us Hermione." It's Ron that speaks. "You should see the great goal saves that I'm going to do."

Hermione faced Ron and said sweetly. "You don't have to worry. Lav-Lav is going to be there to cheer her Won-Won." Then she laughs at Ron's blushing face.

"Oh please!" Ginny said. "Fleur is more than I can handle and there you are, adding another Phlegm in the family?!"

Hermione laughed. "See you later guys. And Ginny, don't get too rough with Lav-Lav." Ginny just sticks her tongue out that makes her laugh harder then he makes her way to Professor McGonagall's office.

###

Draco stops at the door frame of their dorm and listens to the conversation.

"No Ginny. I can't. Believe me, I'd loved to, but I'm having my detention. Maybe next time. I can use some quality time watching your Quidditch practice." He heard Granger says.

"You should come with us Hermione." It's Ron that speaks. "You should see the great goal saves that I'm going to do." _Yeah, as if he can save a single goal._ He can't help but smile on the thought.

Then they laugh hard on something Granger say. But he only hears Hermione's laugh. _"When did her laugh become so addictive?_"

"See you later guys." And Draco heard Hermione approaching. He's about to tell her that their detention is over but that means she's coming with them to watch Weasley practice. And he's not going to allow that. Then a thought form in his head and he smiles to himself. Draco exits the door and waited for her outside.

"Gran-ger…." Draco said in a sing-song voice when he saw her and Hermione jumps in shock.

"You – !" Hermione stare angrily at him and he earns a painful hit in the arm.

"Ow! What's that for.." Draco retorted back to her.

"That's for scaring me." She said. "Don't do that again or I swear I'll hex your balls off."

Draco stared at her and then he smirks. "Really Granger, I never thought that the Gryffindor prude will say such thing."

"Prude?! How dare you..!" She shouted to him. "You – Arrrggg…! Whatever Malfoy!" Then she stomped to her foot and walked away to him.

Draco smiles on Hermione's retreating form then he follow her. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Detention Malfoy! And unfortunately with you!"

"So, we can walk together to Professor McGonagall's office, I guess?" Draco asks her with hint of sarcasm that makes Hermione even angrier.

Hermione glared at him. "Fine! But don't talk!"

"Come on Granger. Are we back on the silent treatment?"

Hermione didn't answer him and instead continue walking. Draco smirks and caught up with her steps. "So, how are you today?" Draco asks her.

She came to a halt and faced her company. "Which part of the word 'Don't talk' you did not understand?"

"I'm just asking how you are." He said wryly.

"You want an answer?" Hermione asked Draco. "Here's your answer! Well, a while ago, I'm actually doing fine and then suddenly I'm not Ok anymore. Want to guess whose fault it is?"

"Uhhhmm. Weasley?" Draco said mockingly. "Because, instead of watching him practice Quidditch, you're doing detention with me."

Hermione watch him with amusement, and then she folded her arms to her chest. "Honestly Malfoy, I didn't get why you're jealous with him. Developing feelings with me Malfoy?" She smirks at Draco.

Draco smirks at her and lean closely to her face. "I'm not jealous Granger. Go on. Believe what your mind is saying. I don't even give a damn."

She smirks again and leans also to his face to match his action. "Whatever Malfoy."

Their faces are couple of inches away and their noses are almost touching. How they get to that position, they didn't know. Hermione would never admit it loudly but she is mesmerized by Malfoy's eyes. She never thought she can see things more beautiful than she's seeing right now and looks like Draco is considering the same thing. It is until Draco's gaze drop to her thin rosy lips and Hermione feels that he's leaning closely to her. _"He's going to kiss me."_ She thought. Hermione's about to close her eyes and give in to the temptation when the bell rings signaling the start of curfew interrupt them.

They both jump in shock and take a couple of steps away unable to look to each other. Luckily, Hermione is quick to recover.

"We're late!" she screeched. "Professor McGonagall will be furious and it's your damn fault Malfoy. It's always your fault!"

"Is it just me, or I just saw you close your eyes and – "

"We're late!" Hermione repeated. "And don't play with me Malfoy!"

"Yeah..About that." Draco said. "Professor McGonagall called it off."

"She what?!"

"She called it off." Draco said again.

"And you know it?!"

"Of course, she tells me herself."

Hermione's eyes widen. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't ask." Draco said smirking.

"You – You're insufferable ferret! I should be watching Harry, Ginny and Ron play Quidditch!" She spats at him.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you and don't even bother following them outside Granger, If Filch caught you, you never like the consequences." He gave her a final smirk and he turn around to leave.

"Thanks for the time Granger, even if I have to steal it to someone. Thanks anyway." Draco said to her not even bothering to look back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Tell me what you think.. R&R :)_


	13. Happy Birthday!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter. I'll be slowing my updates because I'm so engaged in reading this particular book 'Warm Bodies' - you should try it. It's really good. BTW. Here's Chapter 13.. R&R :)_

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

"_Where is the Mudblood Granger?" she heard the shrilly voice of Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_We don't know. We.. we never know." Answered her father. "We're the Wilkins. Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins and we don't know someone called Granger._

"_Liar!"_

_Hermione's about to launch herself into action when she's stopped by the piercing green lights that penetrates her closed eyes together with the icy voice. 'Avada Kedavra' And the last piece of information her eyes caught are the images of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy._

She woke up screaming and she instantly bolted up straight in her bed. _"Nightmares again." _She thought. She tries to slower her breathing and she counts to 10 and with close eyes she starts to talk to herself.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a witch. Muggleborn. I go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's army. Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Ron. Golden Trio. Together we help defeat Voldemort. The Weasleys – my second family. Why I have a second family? Because my parents are dead. Killed. Murdered. Why my nightmares won't go away? Because I haven't avenged their death and I don't think I can anymore." She always recites that whenever she woke up because of nightmares. It's her way of sheer reminder of basic facts about herself and to be able to continue living her life.

Then slowly she opens her eyes and wipes unshed tears under her lashes. She turns to look on her reflection on the mirror and she smiles. A genuine smile. "Well, what we have here? A completely grown up woman." She releases a very deep sigh and she didn't bother wiping away the tears that falls from her beautiful brown orbs. Perhaps, it's the very first time celebrating this special day without her parents.

She smiles on her reflection then she greets herself. "Happy 18th Birthday Hermione."

###

Hermione is still too early for breakfast even she already spent an hour for a hot bath. She decided to just roam on the common room and sits by the fire and waits for the other to wake up. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her instincts and nerves kicks up. Just an instant, her wand is already out and her eyes searching for any signs of movements. Well, it's the effect of being on the run hunting hocruxes. She knows she's early but the darkness in the common room frightened her. She's about to ask if someone is there when the lights turn on and the air is filled with confetti and some Weasley's indoor fireworks. Followed by an ear-splitting chorus: "Happy 18th Birthday Hermione!"

Ginny is first to hug her followed by Ron and Harry. "Well, say something Hermione." Ginny said to her.

Hermione is unable to recover from the shock and instead she just cry and her three best friends wrapped her in a hug. She never thought that someone other than her parents will exert such effort for her birthday. Now that they're gone, these people never fail to make her feel that she's not alone.

With a final sniff, she faced her friends. "Wow! This – This is awesome. Thank you guys. I never thought you even remember."

"None sense Hermione." Harry said. "Why do you even think that we can forget your birthday?"

"And it's everybody's effort." Ron gestured to other people under the big banner that hangs which reads. 'Happy Birthday To Our Hermione'. Friends, classmates and even her professors are there.

They greeted her and handed their gifts to her. It's simply a perfect birthday. And Hermione smiles at the thought.

"Ok enough with the greetings." Ginny announced. "It's time for our little treat to the debutant. Come with me Hermione."

Ginny is literally dragging Hermione to her room giggling like a five your old kid given her favorite sweets. "Gin. Can't we slow down?"

When they enter her room, Ginny slips her in an elegant emerald-green dress and with the wave of her wand, Hermione's hair falls to soft curls

"Honestly Ginny? Green?" She asks.

"Why not? It suits you." Ginny answered her with a smile and again she drags her to the common room.

Everyone gasps at her sight. _"Do I look pretty?" _She can't help but asks herself.

"Ginny, what exactly are we going to do that I need to be in this dress?"

"Why? For your 18 dance of course." Ginny answered her sweetly.

And before she can protest, Harry approached her; handed her a pink rose and take her hand for a dance.

"Harry. You don't need to!" Hermione said to him in surprisingly high pitch. "This is embarrassing! I don't even know how to dance! I'm going to kill Ginny!" Hermione feels all eyes are watching her and the color on her cheeks starts to rise.

"Can't you just relax Hermione?" Harry asks her. "This is your day. Just enjoy it."

Her face softened then slowly she began to sway with the music. "Thank you. Really, thank you for this."

The dance goes on. Ron. Neville. Blaise. Hagrid. Professor Flitwick. And other close friends from lower years. Then the music stops and everyone applauded. Hermione counted the roses she's holding. Only seventeen. Before she can voice out her thoughts, Ginny seems like to read her mind.

"So, I guess our debutant is wondering why she only has 17 roses." Ginny said. "Here's the trick. Usually, the last dance is memorable and holds a very important place in the heart of the debutant. So, we're not the one to spoil that. You're the one who's going to pick your 18th dance. Don't worry, you have all day Hermione." Then Ginny winks at her.

###

Draco is having a nightmare and the cheering downstairs instantly woke him. He jumps and groans as he landed to the floorboard of his bedroom.

"Yeahh..! Good morning to you too!" He shouted in no one in particular. "What's with the fuss?! It's too damned early in the morning!"

He tries to go back to sleep but the constant screaming and clapping is piercing his ears. Draco didn't bother to go down to check what's happening downstairs because he's still sleepy and exhausted due to his nightmares.

After more than an hour, Blaise enters his bedroom.

"What's happening down there?!" He asks Blaise angrily.

"Oh.. That? It's her birthday." Blaise answer him.

"Who the hell?! You're interrupting other people's sleep because of someone's birthday?! I'd kill who – " The rest of Draco's words drown to his throat. "You didn't mean her?"

"Yeah..The 'her' you're thinking and the 'her' I'm saying is her." Blaise said smirking to Draco's face.

"Granger?" Draco asks him but he's sure he got it right.

"Yeah. Hermione's debut."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Draco shouted at Blaise. "And you're calling yourself my best friend?!"

"Why?" Blaise said shrugging. "You didn't asks and you said you don't have –"

"Shut up Zabini!"

Blaise just shakes his head to him and leave Draco's room humming something about _unrequited love_.

###

Hermione is having her lunch on the Great Hall still unable to find her 18th dance. On her right, sits Ginny and she nudged her elbow.

"Ginny! Why are you making this difficult for me? Honestly, you can just pick Ron as my 18th dance." She said to her.

"And what? Risks Lav-Lav slitting your throat?"

Hermione shudder at the thought. "Or Harry."

"I'm his girlfriend Hermione. You'll find one. Don't worry." Ginny shakes her head and continue eating her lunch.

Deep in her though, she didn't notice a paper airplane that lands to her lap. And when she acknowledged it, she eye it with confusion before she opens the letter.

_Meet me on the astronomy tower._

_8pm sharp! Don't be late._

_D.M_

_BTW Happy Birthday! I want to give my gift in private._

"_DM? Draco Malfoy?" _She thought. And when she lifts her eyes, Draco Malfoy is staring at her from across the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a What-Is-This-All-About way. And to answer her, Draco just winks at her.

* * *

_Author's Note: How was it? Like? No? Let me know please.. I've already finished the next chapter I just want you to make a guess. What do you think is Draco's gift to her? And will Hermione find her last dance? Review puhhlleeaassee.. :)  
_


	14. At The Astronomy Tower

_**Disclaimer: ** __I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the delay guys.. Here's a sweet treat for my reviewers and followers.. 2 Chapters up! Yay! :) R&R_

* * *

**At The Astronomy Tower**

"I think you should go." Ginny said to her for Merlin knows how many times.

Hermione gives her a questioning look. "Oh yeah? And risks being killed by the annoying ferret."

"As far as I remember, you're the one who's been constantly trying to kill him." Ginny answered back to her.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders unsure to what to say. It's 15 minutes before 8pm and still, she hasn't made up her mind.

"Maybe I'll just let him wait for nothing." Hermione suggested with an evil smile on her face.

"Or maybe, you'll just go and see what he got for you." Ginny retorted back to her. "Come on Hermione, there's nothing to lose."

"Oh yeah. If that nothing means my own life, then there's nothing to lose." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny stood up and face Hermione – arms folded in her chest. "How old are you Hermione? Yeah. You're 18. Know what that means? It means 'Grow Up!'."

"You don't understand – "

"Come on Hermione. I promise if you didn't return 'till morning. I'll personally report you as missing then we can arrange a team to look for your body."

Hermione's eyes widen then she can't help but smile to her knowing that her friend is just trying to help.

"Then, I should go, I guess." Hermione tell her.

"Being the smartest witch of your age, you seems too slow to get that one."

###

Draco stood awkwardly in the astronomy tower. He's not sure if he did the right thing. What can he do? He wants to be part of her birthday, not just a part but to be an important and memorable part of her day.

He glances at his watch _8:02. "Maybe she's not coming." _He thought then he released a very deep sigh.

Hermione arrived at the astronomy tower and she immediately recognized the blond hair shimmering through the dark night. She watched her carefully, waiting to be acknowledged. Her eyes follow him as he looks at his watch then sigh. Hermione found this moment to interrupt him.

She cleared her throat and Draco's head instantly snapped at her direction. For a moment Hermione saw a shocked expression before he hide it again with smirk.

"I'd expect you to come." Draco said arrogantly.

Hermione's eyebrow rose. _Can't this man get tired of being egotistic? _"Yeah! I don't have all night. What is it?"

"What's with the rush?" Draco asks her.

Hermione gave him a hard look that he almost whimper. "Come on Granger. How can you get yourself a boyfriend if you always look at them like that?"

"For your information, I'm not looking for one."

"Why not? Haven't got over with Weasley yet?" Draco continues teasing her.

Hermione glared at him. "I don't see why that is any of your business Malfoy. I'm leaving if your little gift to me is this conversation. Trying to ruin my day I see." And she makes a move to the stairs going down of the tower.

Draco started to panic. "Wait..! Granger." Hermione stops. "Your gift is not here. I'll take you there."

She faced Malfoy and she try to look annoying but she guess that fails. Draco is staring at her. His eyes emitting those shiny looks of pure anxiety. And his feature. Those broad shoulders, blond hair, white pale skin and thin rosy lips that she almost kissed. _"When did he started to appear so appealing and…handsome.."_ She seems to be looking at him for quite a long time because Draco started to look distracted and conscious. Hermione hear him say something but she didn't catch it.

"What?" She asks stupidly.

Draco smirks. "Finding it hard to concentrate Granger? I said I'm ready whenever you are."

"Where exactly? Not outside the castle?"

Draco just smiles at her. A sweet genuine smile that almost makes her smiles back to him. And he just gestured his head outside the castle.

"No!" Hermione said fiercely. "We can't get through the door. Filch is patrolling the corridors by now because it's after curfew."

"Then we get through the window." Draco answered simply.

"Oh yeah? Don't count me in your little suicide. I will not jump – "

"Who said about jumping?" Then Draco retrieved something on the nearest pillar that she didn't recognize a while ago.

Hermione gasps. "I am not going in that THING!"

"Still afraid of this thing? It's a broomstick Granger." Draco laughs at her expression. "And not just a broomstick. It's a Firebolt; the fastest – "

"I don't give a shit about that Malfoy!" She shouted at him. "You're punishing me! I'm leaving and keep that gift to yourself!"

"Come on Granger!" Draco retorted back. "You don't seem to have any problem when you ride this THING with Weasley back on the Room of Requirements before."

"We're on the verge of death and that's thanks to your crazy friend!" Hermione's voice keeps on getting louder and louder.

They remain quiet for a few minutes just staring to each other. Hermione staring daggers to him but Draco just stare blankly at her.

"Please Hermione.." Draco's voice is so calm and serene Hermione's expression begins to soften.

"Sorry." Draco said when he realized that he called her Hermione. But he can't deny that he likes the sound of her name coming from his own lips.

Hermione is staring at him. _"Did he just call me Hermione? How come that it sounds naturally coming from him?"_ She thought. She heard him say sorry and she reacted immediately.

"No. It's fine." She said.

Draco smiles to her. "So, you're coming with me then?"

"No." She answered simply.

Draco's face didn't hide his disappointment and Hermione feels a pang of guilt.

Hermione sigh. "You don't have any idea how I hate flying and heights." She admitted.

Draco smirks to her. "Did you forget that you're with me? I will not let you fall."

Hermione considered it for a minute before she shakes her head. "No. I still don't trust you."

Draco approaches her; looks her in the eye and he takes her hands. There's a shiver going to her spine and she feels like she gets weak to her knees and her stomach is doing those crazy somersault. "Just trust me on this one. Ok?" He said to Hermione.

Hermione wants to snatch her hand back but she can't. She's so mesmerized with his eyes and she can feel his sincerity. _"Merlin. Who can say no to this?"_

"Ok." She finally said.

Draco's faced lightens up and he eagerly mounted his broomstick and guide Hermione to get in also.

"Draco Malfoy! If something happens I will hex you to the next century!" She warned him.

Draco smirks at her. "Nothing's going to happen."

Hermione looks at his eyes again and what she sees is pure honesty so without hesitation she mounted the broom positioning herself at Draco's back. For a moment Hermione just stare blankly at his well-muscled back not knowing exactly where to place her hand. _"On his shoulders? No. On his waist? No. Merlin help me!"_ And then Hermione settles on grabbing his shirt for safety measures.

Draco stood unmoving. "What?" She asks.

"Granger, if you hold at me like that, don't blame me if you fall."

"Well Malfoy! I'm not comfortable going with a broom ride with you because we're not even friends. Hurry now! Where are we – "

"Merlin this woman!" Draco jumps from his broomstick and then he mounted at Hermione's back switching their previous position.

"There. Comfortable now?" Draco asks her. "I understand you don't want to hold me. Just place your hand in the handle." Draco commands her.

Dumbstruck is an underestimation of Hermione's reaction. She can't move and can't find her voice. Draco's body is pressing on her back and she feels the urge to slap her face because she's blushing furiously. And when Draco's hands make its way to the broom handle, overlapping her own hand and completely trapping her in a back hug gesture, she didn't control the yelp that escapes from his mouth.

And before Hermione can even protests, Draco kick hard from the ground and they sprint to the cold dark night.

* * *

_Author's Note: R&R .. :) Next Chapter is up..  
_


	15. Fairies and Stars

_**Disclaimer: **Just the plot is mine. :) Here's Draco's gift to Hermione.. Hope you like it.. :)_

* * *

**Fairies and Stars**

Hermione release a very ear-splitting scream the moment Draco kick from the ground. Her hands leave the broom handle and instead she grab Draco's right forearm and she bury her face to his arm.

"Malfoy! I'm going to kill you!"

Draco can feel Hermione trembling in his arms and he can't help but smile. Hermione is grasping his arm for dear life that he can feel the circulation of blood in his arms stop.

"Granger, how can you enjoy the scene if you'll just hide there?" He whispers on his ears. The cold rustling of wind and his voice tickling her ears just add goose bumps to Hermione.

"No..No.." Hermione said. She's acting like a child and Draco is enjoying this moment.

"Come on Hermione." _There. He said her name again. _"Just open your eyes. You won't regret it."

Little by little, Hermione open her eyes. At first, she yelps because she looks down and saw that they're at least a hundred feet from the ground. They are hovering between the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest. But her terrified expression is quickly replaced by admiration. The black lake twinkling in the dark night and the dark forest doesn't look terrifying at all. There's a specific part of the forest where it illuminates and Hermione's face is full of awe and disbelief. She didn't know that deep inside the forest is a very beautiful scene that she's so lucky to see.

Draco can't see her face but he is quite sure that Hermione is enthrall by the scene before her eyes. _"Ha! 10pts to Slytherin." _He thought.

"They're fairies." He told her. "They appear once in a month and lucky for you, they show in your birthday."

"It's beautiful." Hermione managed to say without looking away from the fairies that makes the forest shimmer. "Wow! I didn't know they even exist."

"Well, I knew something the great Hermione Granger didn't."

Hermione turn to look at him smiling. "Yeah.. you got me on this one. But how do you know about it?"

"I like to read." Draco said simply. Hermione just give him a look. "What? There are many things you didn't know about me Granger."

"Yeah.. Aside from being arrogant and a complete prat, I didn't know anything else."

Draco pouted. A cute baby pouts that makes Hermione giggle. "You hurt me." He said to her.

Hermione continue to giggle and she laughs. "Well, that's true." She looks her in his eyes then smiles kindly to him. "Thank you for your gift. It's brilliant."

"I know that you won't accept any material things coming from me so, I thought this will work." Draco gestured on the Forest.

Hermione laughs. "How did you know that I won't accept anything from you? You're quite paying attention on my life Malfoy. I will start to think you're starting to like me."

"Ha ha ha! Funny Granger." Draco retorted back to her. "For all reasons, it's quite obvious that you hate me."'

"Well, I'm starting to like you." Hermione said.

Draco seems shock to her words. _"Does she really like me? Come on Draco; say that you like her also."_ He thought, and before he can voice out what is on his mind Hermione realize what she just said because of the look in Draco's face.

"No. I mean. As a person. As a friend." Hermione rattle on. "I mean, I'm wrong to call you evil, because obviously, you're not."

Draco hid the disappointment in his face. _"You're a coward Draco, there's the chance and you just let it slip to your own hands."_ He smirks at her.

"Less the smirk, you're actually good-looking." Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco's smirks widen. "So, ready for the part 2 of your gift?"

Hermione just raise her eyebrows to him confusingly and before Hermione can say something, Draco seizes her waist and he trust the broom in a deep crazy dive that make Hermione scream on the top of her lungs.

"What is your problem?!" Hermione shouts at him. "You're evil – "

Draco laughs hard. "Really Granger, a while ago you're admitting you're wrong for calling me evil and –"

"I take that back! You're crazy! Don't do that again!"

"Copy that Ms. Granger." Draco said ironically. "We're heading for your next gift."

Hermione turn around to look at him and asks exactly where they going but Draco just winks at her.

She forgot to take track of the time but she is pretty sure that it's very late in the evening. 11pm maybe. They've been heading north for more than 2 hours now and can you believe it? Hermione is actually enjoying this moment much to Draco's delight. No words are being said. Just the occasional gasps coming from Hermione. Because of amazement or fright? He doesn't know. Maybe both.

Another 10 minutes pass and they start to descend.

"We're here." Draco announced before their feet hit the ground. And he helps Hermione to get off the broom.

Hermione look around and from the distance she acknowledged the place. They're in some meadow. She remembers being drag to this place by snatchers when they've been caught from hiding. And a couple of feet away, she can see the dark silhouette of the Malfoy Manor.

"Is there a party of Death-eaters waiting for me?" Hermione asks him sarcastically. She didn't feel frightened and she knows that part of it is because she's with Draco.

"Yeah.." Draco said. And for a moment Hermione's eyes widen in panic and Draco starts to laugh. "Honestly Granger, I'm just joking. And we're not heading there." He gestured to the Manor.

"Right Malfoy. As if I will just allow you to take me there. You have nerves to bring me here." Then she laughs.

"It's the perfect place. We can see it clearly from here." Draco explains to her and he sits on the grass and gestured to Hermione to follow his action.

"What exactly?" Hermione sits beside Draco leaving a fair enough space between them.

Draco smirks and moves closely to her closing their distance. Their arms rubbing and he can feel the electricity starting from where they skin makes contact. They look at each other. Brown meeting gray and Draco's face is plaster with smile and Hermione can't help but smiles back to him. _"You're smile is infectious." _Hermione thought.

Draco lie down on the grass and starts to look in the sky. Hermione's brows creased in confusion and then she also looks up and her breathe caught in her throat.

"Hermione Granger, accept my gift." Draco said smiling to her.

At first, there are thousands, no, millions of stars twinkling in the sky but there's 16 stars twinkling brightly than everyone else forming a star constellation.

"Is that…" Hermione started. "Is that the Draco constellation?" She asks him.

"10 pts to Gryffindor." Draco said.

She looks at him smiling and then she move to lie beside Draco. "Wow! It's beautiful."

"Of course. It should be incredible. I was name after it."

"Typical Malfoy." Hermione smirks never taking her eyes off the stars.

"So, are you accepting it?" Draco asks Hermione.

"Yeah..As if it's yours to give away." Hermione answers back to him.

"Come on. Nobody owns it. It'll be yours if you accept it."

Hermione moves to sit and she looks down at him. "Is that so?" She asks. Hermione keeps on smiling and she can feel the muscle on her cheeks starting to ache. Looking at this guy, his eyes promise contentment and happiness so without hesitation she answered. "Yeah..thanks Draco. I accept it."

Draco's posture change and he bring his hands at the back of his head smirking. "You call me Draco." He said.

"I did." Hermione answered.

"So, does it means that we're … we're friends? Or something like that."

"Uhhmm. Just one more request." Hermione said to him and his brows rise in confusion. "Stand up." She grabs his hand and he lets Hermione stands him.

"It's 5 minutes before midnight." Hermione stated.

"So?" Draco asks in confusion.

"So… I haven't found my 18th dance yet." Hermione said. "Since, you're the only choice I have right now. Will you do the honor?"

Draco's inside is jumping in glee but he'll be caught dead than to show his emotions. So he just smiles at her, takes her hand and leads her to a slow dance.

They sway with the music which is the steady beating of their hearts and contents themselves staring at each other's eyes. Under the million stars illuminating the dark night, deep inside their hearts, something stirs. A new unexplained feeling that causes Draco to look on her thin rosy lips and rest his forehead to hers. Hermione studies his face; he never had a chance before because she's blinded by the prejudices she had against him.

"Is it Ok if I add some more to my gifts?" Draco asks her still resting her forehead to hers.

"Ok." Hermione answers. Her voice tiniest as she can remember.

And with that, he closes the distance between them and places his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes shut close in an instant and she eagerly answers Draco's kiss. It's not a lustful kiss but a passionate one. The best kiss she had so far. Draco's been gentle and Hermione has to admit that he is a really good kisser.

They broke up panting for breathe. Hermione's heart beating so fast that it may come out from her ribcage. Draco smiles at her and she smiles back to him. What they feel is odd, but both of them are willing to give chance to their new found feeling towards each other.

"Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks.. Thanks Draco."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the loooooooonnnnnnggggggg wait.. How was it? Encourage me to continue.. :) R&R please. ^^  
_


	16. Questioning

_**Disclaimer:** How's everyone? Did you miss me? Sorry for the long wait.. I own nothing. Enjoy Chapter 16. :)_

* * *

**Questioning**

"Harry.." Ron started. "Please slap me.. Am I still dreaming?"

Harry turn to look at Ron. They're seating in the Great Hall groggily eating their breakfast and Ron is looking at the entrance of the Hall. He follows his gaze and welcome by the sight of Hermione and Draco walking together. Draco casually walking, hands on his pocket and Hermione – Hermione seems so odd. "_Is that the Hermione-Granger-In-Love face?"_ Harry thought. Harry never sees Hermione that way ever since they've become friends.

"I'm sorry Ron. I think I'm also dreaming. Not in a million years I'm going to see Hermione and Malfoy together." Harry answers him. "Maybe we should skip our class and get some more sleep?"

"Who's skipping class?" Hermione asks her two best friends upon reaching them. Draco standing awkwardly on her back.

"Hermione is asking me." Ron told Harry. "It feels so strange. How come the three of us share the same dreams?"

"Yeahh.." Harry answers sleepily. "Maybe Professor Trelawney is right about –"

"Cut it already!" Hermione shouted at them and the two jumps on their seats attracting unwanted attentions from other tables. Draco can't help but smirk. _"Really. This woman can be scary if she wants."_

Harry and Ron rub their eyes and they're completely awake now.

"It's not a dream?" Ron asks stupidly.

"What are you two playing at?" Hermione inquire them.

Harry glance at Malfoy who is still smirking. "Hermione, you …" He pointed at her. "..and him.." Then he pointed at Draco. "What happen…?"

"What? You prefer us getting to each other's throat?" Hermione asks eyeing the two.

"No. I'm just –"

"Not now Harry." Hermione cuts him. "Can we have our breakfast here?"

"Herm – " Harry starts.

"In peace?"

"Yeah.. Sure.."

"I'm actually not hungry yet." Draco said and everyone's head turn to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks him.

"Yeahh..I think I just head back to the dormitory. See you on class Hermione." He smiles at her before he turns around to leave.

Hermione smiles back to him. "See you Draco!" And then she sits between Harry and Ron still smiling.

"Ron. Close your mouth before it catches flies." Hermione told Ron while she stuff food to her plate.

"Yeah.? It's not actually a dream?" Ron asks everyone in the table.

###

"When did it happen?" Blaise asks Harry and Ron upon entering their potion class. The three were looking at Hermione and Draco sitting together. Not actually talking but sitting in comfortable silence.

"This morning." Ron said. "Maybe Hermione's under a powerful Imperius – "

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted at her friend. "We can hear you. You know.? And NO. I'm not under an Imperius Curse."

"Then why you're going all friendly with the Slytherin." Ron asked her.

Hermione eyed him angrily while Harry is tugging on Ron's robes to chide him from answering back to her. "So your saying that you're under an Imperius Curse because you and Blaise Zabini are actually friends and Quidditch buddies. Ronald, last time I check Zabini is a Slytherin!"

"Yeah! That's a different case. He's Malfoy! Sodding Malfoy!"

Hermione is ready to retort back but Professor Slughorn enter the dungeons to start their potion class so instead she face Draco and whisper to him.

"Don't mind him Draco. He's just a pathetic excuse for a friend."

"Yeah. Nice friends you got there." Draco said smirking. "All your friends are dumb as a hippogriff."

Hermione lean closer to his ear. "I thought we were friends. Then that makes you one of my dumb hippogriff friends." She chuckles on Draco's expression.

Draco match her action and he also lean to whisper. "Granger, haven't you heard about a saying that's there's always exception to the rule? And that's exception is me." And then he smirks to her and Hermione giggled.

Hermione just shook her head smiling. "Really Malfoy, that brain cells never fail you."

On the other side of the room, Ron is watching them. _"It looks like they're flirting. Ahhgg.. I'm going to puke on the scene."_ He's not angry. Just confuse and he feels the need to protect her. Of course, if being friendly with the ferret can hurt their Hermione, they have other things coming for Malfoy. He needs to know what's really going on between them.

###

"Can someone tell me what we all doing here?" Hermione asks, losing the very little patient she had. Forcefully being drag to this place by Ginny Weasley threatening to hex her if she didn't come in peace is more than she can handle. She never lost her wand on duel before but that sneaky witch plays a trick to defeat her.

"No one's going to answer me?" Hermione asks and she eyed each of them angrily. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Draco. They're in some dark room with a lamp directly lit on her and Draco. It looks like an interrogation room that she sees on some movies.

"No one's going to answer?" She repeated her question. "What? Should I need to transform to a scary angry troll before someone say something? And Draco Malfoy! How dare you go along with this?!" She faced Draco on her side angrily.

Draco stares blankly at her. "Believe me Granger; I also don't know what I'm doing here."

Hermione continue to look at him with rage and he feels the panic to defend himself. "Whoa Hermione! Don't get mad at me and don't you look at me like that. Honestly, it's scary."

"Then answer me! What are you doing here?!"

"Potter said you have a broom accident and you're badly hurt so I come with them." Draco reason calmly.

"Broom accident?! As if I'm going to fly with that THING again! Our last broom ride was a disaster!"

"Oh come on Hermione! You loved it. You just don't want to admit it." Draco answers back completely forgetting the other people in the room.

"You're mental Malfoy! That – "

"I told you they're already dating." Ginny said cutting Hermione mid-sentence.

"What?!" Hermione asks. "What are you talking about?!"

Ron stands this time and speaks. "You go with a broom ride with him Hermione? And you're already dating? For how long now? Did you kiss already – ?"

"Easy there Weasley." Draco answered and he faced Hermione. "I guess I already know what we two doing here. We're drag here for questioning."

"It was Ron's idea." Harry said. "And we are all very curious on what's happening between you two. The last time you're killing each other and now you're going all friendly and flirting – "

"We're not flirting!" Hermione shouts. "You 4 are delusion! What so bad about being civil to each other? You're friends with Blaise what's the difference of me being friends with Draco?"

"Ok!" Blaise find this moment to interrupt. "Here's what we're going to do – "

"I will kill you Zabini." Draco barged to him.

"Relax mate. I'm just your curious handsome friend and it's not my idea on the first place."

Draco just shakes his head and swore silently. "Where am I?" Blaise continues. "Yeah. To make it easy we prepare some questions and you two just going to answer yes or no. Quite simple eh? We need the truth and nothing but the truth. OK?" He looks at the two furious face on his front and he almost whimper in fear.

"We're like criminals being drag for questioning." Hermione voiced out.

"Just do this for us Hermione." Harry said. "We're friends. And we promise whatever we find out will remain secret if the two of you want it and we will accept it whole heartedly."

"You should have asks me and never go on this far."

Blaise stand and retrieve a parchment on his pocket. "Let's get this over with. Are you both under an Imperius curse?"

"Of course not! We answered that already this morning!" Hermione shouts at him.

"Hermione, just yes or no will do and it will be more convenient if you two answered together." Ginny said to her. "And please don't scare Blaise."

Blaise cleared his throat and then he continues. "Are you two together the night of Hermione's birthday?"

Draco and Hermione look at each other, conversing silently. At first hesitating, but eventually together they say. "Yes"

"Are you two friends?"

"Yes"

"Ok. This question is for Hermione. Did he have a gift for you?"

Hermione look at Draco and he smirks at her making her smile in the process. "Yes." She said to Blaise.

Blaise eyes shines in amusement. And to why is that? They didn't know. "And what exactly is his gift? Is it a jewelry? A set of robes – ?"

"I thought we just need to answer yes or no?" Draco said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Moving on. Are you two dating?"

"No." Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"No?" Ron asks. "Why No?"

"Because we're not Ronald." Hermione answer irritably.

"So I guess the last question is not necessary?" Blaise said.

"No. Ask them." It's Ginny jumping like a 5 year old child given her favorite candy.

"Ginny. They said they're not dating." Harry said to her girlfriend.

"Just ask them….."

"Alright. Alright." Blaise cuts Ginny's pampering. "The last question is – Did you already kissed?"

Hermione's eyes widen in alarm and she looks at Draco. But before she caught his eyes she already heard Draco answered "Yes."

"No!" Hermione screech.

From one side of the room she can hear Ginny giggling like an idiot. _"I will deal with that girl later."_

"We did not!" Hermione explain.

"Yes we did." Draco counters calmly.

"Malfoy! We did not!" Hermione said to him but he just shrugs his shoulder and smirks at her.

"I think you two need to figure out if you really did kissed." Blaise said to the heating argument before him.

* * *

_Author's Note: How was it? R&R.. For all who think that I abandoned this story, I will not do such thing.. Just busy days.. So continue reading.. :)_


	17. A Trip To Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. :)_

_I just want to apologize for the long wait and I'm hoping it's worth your time reading Chapter 17..R&R :)_

* * *

**A Trip To Hogsmeade**

Hermione had a pounding temple due to lack of sleep the previous night. Ginny Weasley's been nagging her about the _kiss _that she and Draco shared. _"That woman is so persistent for her own good."_ After that confrontation, and Draco pushing that he didn't want to lie to them, so he tell them about the little kiss they shared. She almost hexed the smirking snake in front of her that night. _Almost_ and she had the urge to slapped her back for a job well down on controlling her anger.

She seats on the Great Hall, head on her hands after pushing her half-eaten breakfast away. She is so tired and she feels that she might breakdown any minute. Hermione sense a figure approaching her, knowing full well that it's Ginny she snarled at her friend without bothering to look at her.

"Ginevra Weasley! Run to your boyfriend now and ask help to The-Boy-Who-Lived before I regain my strength and personally assault you."

Instead of Ginny's high-pitched tone, she heard Malfoy's snarky voice that she can almost make out his smirking face.

"Really Granger. I don't think Weaslette will be happy hearing her given name coming from you. And for Merlin's sake, stop being so bloody scary and threatening other people."

She whipped her head to Draco's direction and glared at him. Hermione look at him rather pointedly that Draco swear he can hear the veins in her head snapping. Instead of being intimidated, he smirked at her and casually took the seat beside Hermione and begun stuffing food to his plate.

Hermione glared at him. "Draco Malfoy, not because we come to terms of being friends doesn't mean I will hesitate to hex you anytime."

"So we're still friends? Thank Merlin, I thought we lost it last night." Draco said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

Draco stared at her while Hermione continue giving him a death glare. "Hey. Don't get mad. Come on Hermione. I don't say anything wrong and there's nothing wrong about that ki – "

"Stop right there Malfoy!" Hermione cut him. "Don't you dare finished what you're saying. It was an accident and believe me it still gives me nightmare every night."

Draco smirk. "So you keep reminiscing that experience, didn't you? "

"Yeah. Keep telling that to yourself Malfloy."

"And keep denying to yourself that it's the best kiss of your life."

Hermione stared at him open mouth and wide eyes. _"Really, a good straight punch on his handsome face will be a relief."_

Draco's features soften and Hermione can almost see an innocent man looking back to her.

"I came here to say sorry." He said simply.

"The universe is turning upside down." Hermione roll her eyes.

"Come on. Why are you making it so difficult? Tell me, how can I make it up to you?"

Hermione look him in the eyes and try to find a hint of sarcasm but found nothing. "Fine. Just tell Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny that we didn't kiss. Tell a lie. Uhhmm.. Tell them that you're only teasing me and you're trying to annoy me."

He swallow his toast first and took a long gulp of his pumpkin juice before facing her. "And that Ms. Granger is one thing that I will not do. Don't make me lie to your _friends._" Draco said to her giving emphasis to the last word.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes to him. "Is that so? Well, get up and leave and keep your sorry ass to yourself."

"You're being impossible Hermione." Draco groaned.

"And you're being an annoying git again."

Draco pout to her that almost make her giggle. _"Really, he's so cute when he did that. Stop that Hermione!" _She scolded herself silently.

"And don't you pout at me like that. It's not going to work." Hermione reprimand the blond Slytherin on her side.

Draco consider for a moment. "How about I take you out for lunch? Hogsmeade's visit is on Saturday. Three Broomsticks will be great."

Hermione's mouth fell open as if not believing what she's hearing. She looked at Draco in the way that someone just canceled all the exams and then she smirks. A kind of smirk that even a Malfoy will be proud of.

"Is that your way of asking me out for a date?" Hermione said and she almost awards herself a house point for making Draco Malfoy blushed. "Oh. I never thought that Drakie Malfoy is capable of blushing. How adorable." She said while pinching his cheek.

"Stop that!" Draco swatted her hand away. "If there's someone who's blushing, that's not me."

"Is that so? There's no need to be embarrassed Draco." Hermione continue on teasing him.

Draco smirks seductively to her, all marks of embarrassment has been concealed. _"You want to play games?"_

"So? Lunch. Saturday. And maybe a little dessert after. I'll be waiting for you sweetie" Draco said and this time it's him that smirk for making the Gryffindor Princess blushed. He emptied his goblet and licked his thin lips seductively while looking at Hermione's rosy lips. He stands and left a blushing Hermione behind her.

Hermione just gawp at his retreating form still blushing. "How did it happen? How can he easily turn the situation in his favor?" She whispered to herself.

###

"You're going to a date with Malfoy?!" Ron screeched at her for Merlin knows how many times.

"Ron, how many times am I going to tell you that it's not a date?" Hermione answered rather irritably. "We're just having lunch and you guys can come if you want. I won't mind."

"But it's Malfoy! Even Merlin doesn't know his intentions."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to the annoying Weasley. "Are we back again to this Ron? Don't let me remind you how you guys don't hear anything from me when you all go friendly with Zabini."

"I told you it's only a matter of time." She heard Ginny whisper to Harry.

"And please Ginny. Stop making rumors. Draco is just making up for his behavior last night that all of you arranged. And don't you try to stop me because I'm supposed to be angry with you guys because you think it's just funny to brag me about my supposedly non-existing relationship with Draco but I choose to not." Hermione said to the three who just look at her with mouths hanging open. "So are you coming with me? Or you're too busy again practicing Quidditch?"

"We have practice Hermione – " Harry started.

"Fine. I'm going." And with that, she exits the common room and round the corridor going to the entrance of Hogwarts where Malfoy is waiting for her.

"That went well." Ginny said to her boyfriend and brother after Hermione left. "Give them some time and I'm quite sure they'll be a couple by the end of the year."

Ron and Harry just shook their heads. They just want their Hermione to be happy and she looks a lot happier than they can remember. After her painful lost, she deserves to be happy. But Hermione and Malfoy being a couple? They didn't see that one coming.

###

"Is that how you dress up for your first date? Very impressive Granger." Draco said teasingly to her. They're on their way to Hogsmeade along with other students who are allowed to go to the trip.

Hermione look at herself. She's wearing jeans and boots, pink sweatshirt with black coat and a Gryffindor scarf neatly put around her neck.

"What? Do you want me to wear cocktail dress and stilettos on this weather?" The snow is already thick even if it's only early week of October, then she shakes her head to him. "And besides, it's not a date. Just a simple lunch. Ok? Keep that on your mind Malfoy." She begun quicking her phase leaving Draco behind.

"Wait Hermione!" Draco shouted to her but instead, Hermione begun running like a 5 year old toddler giggling like an idiot, Draco trailing behind. _"This is going to be fun."_

They reached the center of the village and the very first thing Hermione did was drag him to every bookstore she saw. He's been studying her expressions when she found a good book and he found it rather amusing. It is until 3pm and they didn't have a single bite and Draco's been exhausted from roaming the whole village while Hermione is still enjoying browsing every book within her reach. He loves books as much as Hermione did but for Draco, this is too much for his own liking. _"Well, this is definitely not fun."_

"You think this is a good book?" Hermione asks Draco and she quickly noticed the annoyed expression on his face. "Is there a problem Draco?"

Draco drop more than 30 books his holding with a loud thud. He's been carrying Hermione's purchases for bloody 5 hours and his arms are already aching.

"Honestly Granger! Don't you have enough books already?" He asks rather frustrated.

"Hey. Why are you mad?!" Hermione retorted back.

"Because this is so bloody tiring!"

Hermione looked at the books scattered on the floor and narrow her eyes to Draco. "What is your problem?! You're the one invite me so don't complaint!"

"Yeah. I remember inviting you for lunch." Draco countered calmly.

"We will. After – " Hermione's voice cut in her throat as realization drowns to her. "What time is it now?"

"Thank Merlin she noticed the time." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione grab Draco's left wrists and look at his watch. "Oh my God! Is it the time already? I'm so engrossed with the books I never notices the time. Why is it always happening? Oh God. What am I thinking? I'm so sorry Draco. Are you hungry? Stupid me! Of course you are – "

Hermione begin talking to herself much to Draco's amusement and then she pile her books and slip it to her beaded bag that she use when they're gone Hocrux hunting with Harry and Ron.

"Come on. Let's grab something to eat." Hermione said to Draco.

Draco, enjoying Hermione's worried expression decides to play with her a little more.

"I don't want to eat." Draco said rather immature and he turns his back to Hermione.

"What? Come on Draco. I'm sorry. Ok?" Hermione pleaded.

He just shrugged his shoulders and took an empty seat by the shelf. Hermione, not knowing what to do approached him and took his right hand pulling him to standing position.

"Draco, come on. Stop being such a drama queen." And she started dragging him outside the bookstore.

Draco, being the strong one, stays rooted on the spot not allowing Hermione to drag him.

"Draco! You're being impossible!" Hermione scolded. "I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you? Alright. I'll pay for our food just get your lazy arse up and start walking."

Draco pulls Hermione to his side and whisper to her ear. "You ask how you can make it up to me."

Hermione just look at him, their closeness making her uneasy.

"Well, can I have a kiss?" Draco said teasingly to her and while pointing at his right cheek.

Hermione starts blushing but she smiles eventually. "Really? You're such a git Malfoy. What on earth gives you an idea that I will do that?" Draco starts pouting and he turns his back again to Hermione throwing tantrums like a 5 year old toddler.

Hermione shakes her head while smiling and she stands at Draco's side and on tiptoed she kiss his right cheek sending electricity through his whole body. Hermione feels also the shocked coming from that kiss and she can't help smile on their growing relationship.

"So, you still don't want to eat?" Hermione asks Draco.

He faced her smiling. "Well, that can be arranged." And then Draco grabbed her hand and hand-in-hand they exit the bookstore attracting unwanted eyes and gossips on their direction.

* * *

_Author's Note: How was it? R&R :)_


	18. Officially On

_Apologies for the long wait. It's not too much but I hope you enjoy it. Oh.. and I don't own it.. :)_

* * *

**Officially On**

The gossips about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy dating spread so fast like it's a news about Voldemort coming to life. Some accepts it whole-heartedly, some with difficulty and also there's some who doesn't mind. Hermione and Draco grew closer together. Doing their homework together and even talking about their personal lives.

"Hey. Hermione!" Lavender Brown called her. She's on the way to the Great Hall to eat her lunch along side with Ginny and Luna.

"Hey." Hermione answered. "What is it?"

"Guess what I have right now?" Lavender said excitedly, while waving a magazine in front of her face much to her annoyance.

Hermione just raised her eyebrow to the annoying witch in her façade quietly pushing her to continue talking when Ginny grab the said magazine on Lavender's hand.

Ginny scan the paper and release a very earsplitting shriek that cause Hermione to glimpse on the paper but Ginny is quick to roll it back.

"Well?" Hermione asks the Weasley girl on her right.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before she hand the magazine to Hermione. "It's the current issue of Witch Weekly and the most interesting issue, I might add."

Hermione unroll the magazine and welcome by front page with a picture of her and Draco hand in hand leaving a bookstore that says:

_**War Heroine Hermione Granger and Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy Officially On!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

"_Leave the pass behind and make way to the blossoming love." – The newest addition to the wizarding couple. It seems like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy spends a lot and when I say a lot I mean a lot of time together. These two have been seen numerous times eating on some fancy restaurants and according to our reliable source, they're enjoying each other's company and what he say exactly – "these two are so much in love" All though pureblood prejudices are now long forgotten, but what will Narcissa Malfoy say about this? Well, I have to warn everyone who still has eyes to the young Malfoy – Back off! Or Hermione Granger will hex you. That witch is pretty clever, the brain behind the success of the Golden Trio and a very good Auror in the making. – continue on page 18._

"I can't believe she done it again! We're not even a couple!" Hermione complaint for the nth time. They are seated on their designated table in the Great Hall together with other 8th year students. Draco smirking on her side while re-reading the article.

"Draco Malfoy, may I ask how you find it amusing that you can't wipe that evil smirk on your face?!"

Draco faced her still smirking. "What? There's nothing wrong in this article. And you look pretty nice on this photo."

"Well, for some unknown reason, that Skeeter turns me to some evil-overprotective-girlfriend who will not hesitate to hex anyone that gets in her way!" Hermione choose to not give a comment about the photo on the front page.

"Well, you are." Draco countered calmly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?! And for the record Draco Malfoy, We are not a couple! I-AM-NOT-YOUR-GIRLFRIEND!" Then she stands on her seat knocking everyone's plate and goblets on purpose. Stomping on her feet, she leaved the Great Hall with everyone gawping on her retreating form.

"Ha! I'm seeing the day Hermione will punch Malfoy's face again." Ron said when Hermione is out of earshot.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I." Malfoy asks no one in particular.

"You should've not made her angry." Ginny commented.

Draco just shrugged his shoulder in an I-don't-do-anything-wrong way then he studies his surroundings. Well, he's been around a bunch of Gryffindors plus Blaise that he never thought that he can get along so easily with, but he'll be caught dead than to say that aloud. The universe is truly turning upside down.

"You and Hermione are a couple, right?" Everyone's head turn to Luna Lovegood's direction dreamily eating her toasts.

Then they stare at Draco's direction, waiting for his answer. He dare take a look at Ron's and Harry's face just to see their reaction. Potter acting as if he doesn't mind but you can see the curiosity on his eyes, and Weasley looks like he's ready to ripped his throat anytime. _"Really Weasley? You think you can intimidate me with that look?"_

"No." He answered simply.

"Yeah mate! You're a real slow worker when it comes to Granger." Blaise said impatiently.

"Well, you look like a couple already. With the way you stare at each other, we can see that both of you feels more than friendship now." Luna commented. "And, your usual banters and fighting are really cute."

Draco heard murmurs on the table but he just gape at Luna's comment.

"Malfoy, we will have some flying rounds later at the pitch. Want to join in?" He almost choked on his toast because the Boy-Who-Lived, he mean, Scar-Head-Potter is asking him to join their Quidditch practice.

"Yeah." Draco's eyes widen on Weasley's voice. "Hermione said she would come with us. I think it will be a perfect time to resolve your arguments. We don't want Hermione to be like her old self again – short tempered, and always like a freaking angry troll." Ron shuddered at the memory. "It's hard to admit but I think and we all agree that you're good for her."

"_Yeah. I never thought Weaselbee can actually think right." _Draco thought.

###

"Can you tell me what he's doing here?" Hermione whispered to Ginny. They are gathered in the Quidditch pitch and the snowing just adds goose bumps to her anger with Draco.

"I think he came to apologize because of your little show during lunch." Ginny answered matter-of-factly.

"It's not a show Ginny. I'm pissed! Malfoy is his usual git self a – "

"He's coming." Ginny said sweetly to her and then she left Hermione before Draco reached them.

They stand in an awkward silent for a couple of minutes trying to concentrate on other things just not to acknowledge each other's presence.

Hermione switch her position and face Draco with her arms folded on her chest. "Yeah? Want to start your apology speech?"

"What?" Draco said. "I didn't do anything wrong Hermione. You of all people should know that. It's not my fault that we've been caught sneaking – "

"We're not! You- You're always making me angry!"

"Alright. I'm sorry.!" Draco shouted. He's been losing his patience about Hermione's nagging on him. "It's my entire fault. Even though I honestly didn't know what I've done this time."

Hermione glared at him. "What you did this time?! You're asking me what you did wrong this time?! Well for instance Draco Malfoy, you call me a freaking over-protective gir – _friend_!"

"So this is what it's all about." Draco said while hitting his forehead. "Come on Hermione. I even complemented your photo. Just focus in everything I say nice and not on my foul comments. _This witch is really something._" He whispers the last sentence to himself.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Draco counters. "Come on. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry that my comments always anger you. Do I need to kneel down and hold your hands and say cheesy words and – "

"No need for that Draco Malfoy!" Hermione cuts Draco's words because she's starting to feel her cheeks reddening. _"Really! This man exactly knows how to embarrass me!"_

Draco's face broke to a genuine smile and then he put his arms on her shoulders. "So does it mean I'm forgiven?" He asked casually.

For a moment, Hermione cherished the warm feeling of Draco's arm on her shoulders then reluctantly, she removed it. Draco's smiles quickly fade into an annoyed expression. "What? Is there a problem?" Draco asked.

Hermione faced him and look in his eyes, those gray orbs that promised contentment and happiness. Those eyes that makes her uneasy and blushed at the same time. Those eyes that she didn't know she's been longing to look for so long. "What are we Draco?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Hermione hesitated for a moment and keeps shuffling on her feet. "I mean, what are you doing? What are we doing? The kiss that we shared. What does it mean? I know it mean something. I feel it and I know that you feel it too. The time we spend in the library. Our casual conversations. I know it's unusual but it feels so right and – "

"You're right." Draco started cutting Hermione mid sentence. He lifted Hermione's chin and forced her to look in his eyes. When their eyes met, Draco says the words that have been hunting him for so long now. The same brown orbs that make him smile.

"I like you. I don't know for how long now. I don't know when it started. It just did."

Hermione is out of words. She's relishing Draco's word not entirely believing that it's actually happening, that he really said those words. She didn't know what to say anymore.

"And I assume that you like me also?" Draco asks after a minute of silence, letting Hermione grasps everything he said.

Hermione look him in the eyes and with a content sigh she said "Yes."

Draco's face broke into a grin and he seized Hermione's waist and pull her closer to him. "Yeah. I knew that you're head over heels with me Granger."

Hermione snorted while snaking her arms on Draco's hair, absentmindedly messing his soft blonde hair. "You are so full of yourself, you know that?"

"And that's why you like me."

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" Hermione asked Draco who's busy studying her face.

"Yeah. You're mine." And with that, Draco captured her lips and they shared the most mind-searing kissed they have in their life.

On the other hand, something moves in the bushes on far left corner where Draco and Hermione stood. Harry is covering Ginny's mouth with his hands to avoid her from making noise.

"Do you think Malfoy is still on to the flying rounds tonight?" Ron asked still wide eyes on the scene before him.

"No." Harry stated simply also as shocked as Ron. "I think he have some better plans in his mind."

"Get your hands off me Harry." Ginny managed to say in between Harry's clasps and with a knowing smile she faced Harry and Ron hand's on her waist that Molly Weasley should have been proud of. "Well, I told you so."

* * *

_AN: How was it? :) Lovely reviewers, don't leave me please.. :)  
_


End file.
